


Fire Meet Gasoline

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Else is Physically the Same, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klance week 2k16, Lance Has Cancer, Lance has two moms, M/M, Mixed Lance (Voltron), Principal Allura, Sendak is That Asshole, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't just come into your life. Some crash. Some set a fire just to watch you burn.</p><p>"Keith..."</p><p>Others stay.</p><p>"I want to show you how to love this world the way I know it loves you."</p><p>Some are Gasoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will change as this story updates.

In life, people come and go. Some stay, and give you memories to last a lifetime.  Some stay only for a moment. When the skies are gray, they are the ones to wipe the clouds away.

 

Lance tried to live life on the edge of optimism, despite everything life decided to throw at him. He was diagnosed with osteosarcoma of the legs at thirteen, and it was not easy going. The numerous surgeries, the possibility of losing his legs. It was a lot to process. The fact that Lance could walk now, was nothing short of a miracle of modern medicine. The world had dealt him an unfair hand, and even though he knew in the back of his mind that the world owed him nothing, all he wanted was an explanation. Why him?

Some people, however, took it upon themselves to remind Lance how shitty his situation really was nearly every day. He heard everything, every whisper, every rumor of his imminent death. Was it tomorrow? Or last week? Who knew? Some people just pitied the boy that never showed his legs. Others, well…

“Hey freak. Still living?”

There he was, the pinnacle of assholedom, the young Republican everyone feared. Sendak. His purple blue eyes bore into Lance’s skull. His blonde hair was cut into a military like buzz cut, which seemed sharper than usual. Did he get a new barber?

“Yes, much to your absolute disdain god has yet to strike me down where I stand. Are we done? You want to throw in couple insults about my moms while we’re here?” Lance closed his locker, a neutral expression resting on his face. He did not have time for this today. He had physics next period, and he’d be damned if he was going to let that walking mayonnaise make him late for his favorite class.

“I saw you today,” Sendak sneered.

"Yes, I’m aware that you have perfectly capable, functioning eyes.”

“I saw you staring at a guy’s ass today, McClain. So you’re a faggot too?” Sendak slammed him against the locker. “Just like your dyke parents. No wonder you’re dying. You’re such a freak.” His lips were drawn back as he snarled those words.

“For your information, I’m an equal opportunist ass stare-er. I can stare at yours too, no need to get jealous.” Lance chuckled, really pushing his luck. Sendak pushed Lance into the cold metal locker once again. Lance’s head clunked against it, sending a sharp pain through his skull. Lance braced for the inevitable impact of Sendak’s fist, when suddenly there was a rush of black and red, and Lance could no longer feel himself being pressed into the locker.

“Leave him alone,” a voice spoke.

Lance couldn’t believe it. Someone was actually stopping Sendak. And it wasn’t Pidge or Hunk. Nice.

“Stay out of this,” Sendak threatened.

Lance looked at his savior, a guy slightly shorter than him, with black hair cut into a mullet. Mullet? Really? What era was this?

“He hasn’t done anything to you,” the guy said, crossing his arms.

“He exists when he shouldn’t. That personally offends me.”

“Well, someone needs to sort out their priorities.”

Lance suppressed a giggle. This guy was good. Unfortunately, Lance’s legs started to hurt. He needed to sit somewhere and fast.

“Shut your mouth Kogane.” Sendak reached out to push the guy out of the way, when he grabbed Sendak’s arm and twisted it. Sendak cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

“Can you run?” The guy turned to Lance.

“I can try.” Lance looked around, the hallway was empty at this point. Had the bell rung?

“Go to the back of the school. There’s a red motorcycle parked near the door. Put on the helmet and get on, I’ll be right behind you. I’ll take you home.” The guy was pretty calm for someone who was holding a bully by the arm.

“Go!”

“I can’t leave. I have class,” Lance said, holding his physics book to his chest.

“Just go.”

“But-”

"Go!!"

Lance turned and ran, feeling his legs burn. He had to stop a couple times, letting his legs chill for a second. He ran a hand through his brown hair, breathing heavily. He heard footsteps approaching, so he ran again, this time forcing himself through the door that led to the back parking lot. He saw the red motorcycle right away, with a black helmet hanging off the back seat. He walked over and grabbed it, putting it over his head, visor covering his face. Why was he doing this? Why was he letting some total stranger make him miss class? Hunk never offered this. It was weird. But hey, edge of optimism right?

He heard the door slam open, and the guy with the mullet came running towards him. He hopped onto the bike, sliding onto the leather seat with ease.

“Well?” The guy gestured for Lance to get on.

Lance slipped into the seat behind him

“Where do you live?”

“1203 Garrison Ave.”

“Got it. Hold on tight.”

The bike vibrated underneath them, and Lance threw his arms around the guy’s waist. They pulled out of the parking lot, turning onto a long street. Houses seemed to fly past them, as blurred shapes that Lance dared to look at. Lance felt them turn several times, and each time he leaned in closer to the stranger’s back. This was terrifying. What if he fell? Good bye legs.

They turned into a drive way of a white house with yellow shutters, the numbers on the side of the door matching the address Lance told him. There was already a silver Toyota Camry parked in the garage. One of his moms was home. Great.

The guy turned off the motorcycle, taking the key out of the ignition. Lance unlaced his arms from his waist. He stared at his own house in mute horror. This was a bad idea.

“How are your legs?” asked the mullet guy, analyzing him with dark gray eyes.

“Peachy. I feel like Usain Bolt,” replied Lance, standing up way too quickly. He wobbled, nearly falling against the bike. The guy grabbed him by the waist, having Lance lean against him. His fingers were dangerously close to his skin.

 _A guy is touching my waist. This is the gayest moment of my bisexual life_ , Lance thought.

“Who are you?” Lance was pretty good with faces, but he had no idea who this guy was.

The guy ignored him as they made their way to the front door, shuffling up the stone steps. He knocked twice. Lance could hear someone scuffling around.

_Please let it be my nicer mom._

The door opened, and a woman with pale skin and brown hair just like Lance stood there.

“Sorry, I’m already a Cathol-” Her blue eyes bugged out as realized who was at her door.

“Lancelot McClain! What are you doing here? It’s one-thirty! Are you okay?”

“Ma’am, can we come in?” mullet guy asked calmly.

“Of course! Lance, are your legs okay? Oh my goodness, Espa, our son is hurt.” She ushered them into the living room. The mullet guy set Lance on the couch.

_Fuck, she’s home too._

Faith McClain he could deal with. But Esperanza McClain?

“Mom, I’m not hurt,” protested Lance. “Please don’t get Mama riled up.”

“What do you mean our son is hurt?” A slur of angry Spanish followed as a woman with skin a few shades darker than Lance’s own stepped into the living room from the kitchen. Her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of her son on the couch, and this strange boy standing next to him.

“Why aren’t you at school, mijo?”

“It’s my fault,” the guy spoke up.

“Who are you?” It seemed like an indignant question, but really she was curious.

“My name’s Keith, um, ma’am. I brought Lance home,” he confessed sheepishly.

 _Fucking Keith._ Lance knew the name, but how was it so familiar?

“Did something happen with his legs? Did he ask you to bring him here?”

“No I-”

“He saved me from Sendak, Mama.” Lance came to his rescue before his mother practically ate him with her words.

“Sendak? Again?” Faith spoke up, casting a worried glance at her son.

“Did he hit you? I don’t care what you say Lance that boy needs to get in trouble.” Esperanza shook her head.

“No Mama, I did bang my head against the locker though.” Lance rubbed the back of his head, which was still sore. Keith shot him a look, as if saying “ _they know?”_

“What did he have to say this time?” asked Faith.

“I’m getting this child an ice pack.” Esperanza muttered in Spanish, leaving the room.

“Sendak figured out I was bi.” Lance sighed, as this was more inconvenient than anything else.

“What gave it away? The Ryan Reynolds poster and the “I Heart Boobies” magnet in your locker?”

“No, apparently I was checking out a guy’s butt in the hallway today.” Lance laughed.

“Were you?” Faith smiled. She knew her son always found humor in any situation.

“Probably. Not that anyone cares, I’m just the cancer kid to everyone there.”

Lance could have sworn he saw Keith frown as he said that. He watched his jaw clench. Back to resting bitch face mode. Esperanza came back, holding an ice pack in her hands. She tossed it to Lance, who caught it with ease.

“Gracias Mama.”

“Uh huh. Faith, come help me with this coffee so I can go back to work.”

Coffee was code for “let’s leave them alone to talk.”

Esperanza slid her arm around her wife’s waist, and they left, leaving Keith and Lance by themselves.

“Thanks for saving me, I guess. I mean, I could have definitely handled it ya know.” Lance puffed out his chest to look more macho.

Keith snorted. “Right. You’re welcome.”

“I should have warned you. It wasn’t the best idea to take me home. But now you know what I deal with.”

In response, a slipper flew into the living room, hitting Lance in the shoulder. He could hear Faith giggling.

“Did you just try to make a la chancla joke? Mom you’re white!” Lance groaned.

“I gave her permission!” Esperanza cackled.

“I birthed you!”

“You’re kinda white too, son. Calm down.”

“It wasn’t even a flip flop!” huffed Lance. “See?”

Keith smiled.

 _Was he always cute?_ Shut up Lance. Keep the snake in the boot.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lancelot,” Keith said, straight-faced.

“Hey!” Lance stood to stop him, but Keith was already out the door. Lance could hear the roar of the motorcycle engine. Lance fell back against the couch, staring up at the white ceiling. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. This was so surreal. He thought about it, the motorcycle, his moms, Keith.

Keith.

_Keith._

Oh that _fucker_.

 

“I’m telling you Hunk, it was the weirdest thing,” said Lance around a mouthful of green beans. It was the next day, and Lance and Hunk were sitting at their respective table in the cafeteria. Lance was explaining to Hunk what happened to him yesterday. He told him everything, except for _those thoughts_. His favorite jacket flapped around him with each movement.

“So, let me get this straight.”

“Hehe.”

“Shut up. Sendak apparently saw you checking a guy out?”

“Yup.”

“So he tried to beat you up, like for real?”

“Yup yup.”

“Then Keith, the guy you hated in ninth grade for beating you in the science fair, then completely forgot about, popped up out of nowhere like ninja.”

“Yep.”

“He 'saved' you, took you home, and managed to not incur the wrath of your mom.”

“Yeperooni.”

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“These _bitches_ ,” another voice spoke.

“Hey Pidge,” greeted Lance.

“Hey Lance. I heard about yesterday. I’m sorry Sendak bothered you again.” Pidge sat, setting down her tray. She smoothed down her crumpled shirt. Her blonde hair stuck up in all directions, and Hunk smiled at her.

“What happened now, Pidge?” asked Hunk.

“Well, none of these seniors know anything about graphic design or Photoshop. It’s like working with Neanderthals,” she sighed.

“Well that’s no good. You want my peanut butter cookies? I don’t feel like eating them.” Hunk held them out to her. Lance wanted to gag. He was _so_ obvious.

She took them, smiling. “You just get me Hunk.” She stuffed one in her mouth whole.

“Uh huh,” said Hunk, watching her.

Gag.

Lance never understood why Hunk wouldn’t just tell her he liked her. But Hunk insisted he was fine with just being friends. He didn’t want to be _that_ guy. Lance didn’t have to suffer anymore, however, because someone approached their table.

Lance saw the bright red flannel before the rest of him. Set against the black t-shirt, it reminded him of that one Glee video. _What kind of MCR bullshit?_

“Hey Lance.”

It was Keith.

His black hair was tucked into a gray beanie, and he held a white textbook under his arm. He was smiling again, and Lance thought this was worse than Hunk’s obvious flirting. He now had to suffer personally. Great.

“How are you feeling? Sendak hasn’t bothered you has he?” Keith’s gray eyes glanced over him.

“No, actually. He hasn’t.” Lance looked at his friends, who looked so lost as to why a guy that looked like a member of one of the Emo Trinity bands was talking to him.

Keith glanced at them briefly. “Well, hey, I found your book in the hallway, you must’ve have dropped it yesterday.” He put it on the table in front of Lance. It was his physics textbook. “Um, I hope your moms aren’t too mad.” He looked at the floor.

“No, they’re not mad.” _They think you’re cute._ “They just told the new principal I had an appointment and forgot to sign myself out again. I brought in a note,” Lance explained.

“That’s good.” Keith looked relieved. “I’m gonna go, I just wanted to give you back your book.” He turned, walking away from their table, boots clacking against the linoleum floor. He was half way to the door when he spun around to face them again. “I think you should call me, Lancelot.”

“Wait. I don’t have your num-” Realization hit him like a brick. He grabbed the book, opening it to the first page. A post-it note with a clearly written phone number was stuck there. He looked back up to see Keith pushing through the door, leaving.

Hunk and Pidge stared at him.

“Not a word.”

 

“Lancelot.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance calls Keith and channels Captain Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so glad you guys enjoy this. I love all the comments you guys left me on the first chapter. Updates will be sporadic. And any warnings will be added as the next chapter goes up, if any apply. Enjoy!

Lance stared up at his ceiling. Hunk had dropped him off after chemo, which was getting easier each time. He definitely preferred it to the surgeries. At least if he dozed off he knew he would be able to wake up.

“So are you going to call him?” Hunk had asked.

“I don’t know. I mean I barely know the guy, I just remembered who he was.” Lance didn’t know what to think about Keith. Was he flirting with him? Unlikely. Did he pity him? Probably.

“Pidge and I both think you should try,” Hunk insisted.

“Fine. But just so you know I barely trust your judgement.”

Which was why he was sprawled on his blue comforter, phone in hand, number ready to be dialed, still contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. On one hand, Keith could be really nice and actually want to be friends. Whether or not he was attracted to guys Lance could figure out later. Or Keith could just be asking for a favor now that Lance ‘owed him’ for saving him from Sendak. He probably wanted his homework done. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He stared at the Star Trek poster taped to his ceiling. His fictional hero Captain James T. Kirk looked back at him, signature know-it-all grin plastered on his face.

_What would Kirk do?_

Lance took a deep breath and pressed the dial button. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to each ring. There was a click as someone answered.

“Hello?”

That was Keith’s voice all right.

“Keith?”

“Speaking.”

“It’s Lance.”

There was thud, followed by a brief rustling noise, then Keith spoke again.

“Hey! Hey… Lance.”

“Well, I called,” said Lance.

“Thank you, I wasn’t sure if you would.” Keith sounded slightly embarrassed.

“Well, you want something? I can do your homework for a week.” Lance wanted to get this over with.

“What are you talking about?” asked Keith.

“I expect you want something for saving me from Sendak.”

“Um, if wanting something means wanting to get to know you, then yeah.”

Lance sat up abruptly. What did he just say?

“What was that?”

“I said, I want to get to know you.” Keith stated.

Lance’s face twisted in confusion.

“Um, why?”

“Well, I thought about what you said to your moms and-”

“Oh, so you feel sorry for me?” accused Lance.

There was silence.

 _Good one Lance, you self-depreciating ass_.

“I don’t really have friends, Lance.” Keith let out a breath that sounded like static over the phone. “I thought maybe you’d want to hang out.”

Lance let this sink in. He really didn’t know much about Keith. Could he really be his friend without some ulterior motive? He thought about his friendship with Hunk and Pidge.

_Relax. Channel Captain Kirk._

“That would be nice, dude.”

Keith let out a not so subtle sigh of relief, and Lance smiled despite his anxiety being through the roof.

“You want to come over Friday around eight? It’s pizza night.”

“Sure! Um, where do you live?”

“Right above Kerberos Garage and Repair. It’s not too far from your house,” explained Keith.

“Got it. I’ll see you around, Keith.”

“See ya, Lance.” Click.

Lance fell against his pillow. His heart pounded in his chest, beating against his ribcage.

Friday.

Only two days away.

Great.

 

“So you’re going over his house tomorrow?” Hunk asked, pointing his fork at Lance.

“Yeah. Actually, do you think you could drop me off? My mom is working late tomorrow. Babies don’t birth themselves I guess.” Lance took a bite of what the cafeteria called Salisbury steak.

“Um, gross. What about your other mom?”

“She has some teacher union meeting or whatever. She can pick me up after. It’s not a school night so I should be okay coming home a little later than usual.”

“Yeah, as long as we can do some planning. You know it’s almost time to visit Matt again,” said Hunk solemnly.

“Already? Man.”

“Yeah dude, October is like a week away.”

“I’ll talk to my mom about going shopping.” Lance twirled his fork in the stiff mound of mashed potatoes. “What peanut butter dessert are you making this time?”

“I was thinking cupcakes.”

“Oh, she loves cupcakes.”

“I know.”

There was a clunk of plastic meeting table as a tray crashed down. Pidge flopped in her seat dramatically, waving her sweater covered arms.

“Hey Pidge, tough day?” asked Lance.

“I hate AP English,” she muttered.

“Don’t we all?” Hunk patted her on the shoulder.

“So did you call that guy Lance?” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose, a sign that she was ready for the ultimate gossip.

“His name is Keith. And yes I did.” Lance gave her a satisfied smirk.

“Well?”

“He wants to be my friend. He ‘wants to get to know me’, apparently.” Lance took a sip of his milk.

“He wants to get to know that _dick_.”

“Pidge!” Hunk exclaimed. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Lance, I know I’m ace but I’m not stupid.”

“Look, I’m not worried about that right now, Pidge. I just want to make sure he’s a good guy. You know I have trust issues.” _Ever since the girl we don’t talk about._

“Yeah, I know. But he’s cute, and totally your type, if he likes guys.”

“Pidge, _I_ don’t even know what my type is.” Lance insisted.

Pidge shrugged. “Now’s your chance to figure it out.”

As if on cue, someone called Lance’s name.

“Lance!”

Keith stood near the doorway of the cafeteria, waving. He was wearing a blue beanie today, and a gray shirt with black jeans. Lance waved back shyly, and Keith smiled. If Lance had been standing, he would have felt his knees go weak, and not for the usual reason. Pidge watched Lance intently.

“You bisexual mess.”

“Shut up Pidge.”

After school the next day, Lance went straight home. He had some time to kill before Hunk picked him up, so he did his homework. He swore that Physics was getting easier with each new lesson. When he was finished with that, he went upstairs to take a shower. He blasted his favorite playlist and sang at the top of his lungs, since no one else was home.

“ _WITH THE TASTE OF YOUR LIPS I’M ON A RIDE…_ ”

“ _SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME…_ ”

“ _DRUNK IN LOOOOOOOOOOOVE_ …”

After killing several dogs with his voice, Lance went back to his room and put on his favorite light blue jeans and white and blue long sleeved shirt Pidge fondly called the ‘gay boy shirt’. He went back downstairs, and his mom came and went, stopping only to peck her son on the cheek. Lance flipped through the channels for a couple hours, before his phone buzzed. Hunk was here. Time to go.

 

“What’s the name of this place again?” Hunk asked for the million time.

“Kerberos Garage. It’s right up there, look!”

They drove slowly up the street, stopping short of a brick building. A purple neon sign of the word ‘Kerberos’ glowed above an open garage. The lights were on, and it looked like someone was still working.

“Good luck buddy.” Hunk gave him a supportive shoulder squeeze.

“Thanks man.” Lance hopped out of Hunk’s truck. He walked to the open garage, which smelled like gasoline and burnt metal. He stopped in front of two grease stained denim covered legs.

“Um, hello? I’m looking for Keith?” Lance studied the legs under the car.

“Just a second.” The person under the car answered. Lance watched the man slide from underneath the car, holding a wrench. He sat up, then stood, putting the wrench in his pocket. A black tank top and flannel covered his toned chest. His dark eyes settled on Lance. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Keith, sir.” Lance couldn’t help but stare at the scar running across the man’s nose. “I’m Lance.”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Oh, so you’re-”

“The cancer kid?”

 _You’re doing it again, Lance_.

“I was going to say the one Keith won’t shut up about.”

_Oh._

“Sorry,” said Lance, rubbing the back of his head. He felt himself blush.

“It’s okay, I understand more than you think.” He held out his hand. “I’m Shiro.”

Lance took his hand and was surprised to feel cool plastic instead of flesh.

“Your hand…”

“Lost it in Afghanistan. Actually the lower part of my right arm is mechanical.”

“You’re a veteran?” Lance was surprised. He looked so young.

“That I am.” Shiro held his head proudly.

“My friend Pidge had a brother in the army.”

“Pidge… you wouldn’t mean little Katie Holt would you? Her brother Matt?” asked Shiro.

“That’s him. And she goes by Pidge, mostly.”

“His little pigeon…” There was a distant look in Shiro’s eyes. “I served with him. Great guy. He’s buried here isn’t he?”

“Yeah, we’re visiting his grave in a couple weeks. You’re welcome to join us,” said Lance.

“I’ll definitely think about it. I always had his back out in the desert, until I got discharged. Good kid. Let me go get Keith for you, before I bore you to death with my war stories.” Shiro smiled at him, then went through the side door inside the garage. Lance heard him stepping up the stairs. “Keith, you have a visitor!” He called up to him.

Shiro came back down the stairs, still smiling. “He’s on his way down.”

Lighter footsteps followed him, and Keith came crashing through the door, ranting.

“Shiro I swear to god if this is another stupid blind date with a private school chick I will hide your arm I already told you I don’t like g-” He stopped in his tracks- “Hey Lance.”

Keith’s mullet was tied into two pigtail buns, and a paintbrush had been stuck through the left one. His white shirt that looked one size too small was covered in colorful splatters, and his black sweatpants hung low on his waist. Lance couldn’t help but giggle at his appearance.

“Dude, you could have at least changed. He wasn’t going anywhere.” Shiro laughed, hiding his face in his hand.

Keith shot him an annoyed look and ignored him. “Is it eight already? I’m so sorry, I totally lose track of time when I’m painting.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t sure if I should have texted you or something. I was a little early,” he admitted.

“Well, you can come upstairs. You’ll have to excuse me while I _change_.” Keith pretended to sound bitter, and Shiro stuck out his tongue.

“Bye Lance!” Shiro waved, and Lance laughed. He followed Keith up the small staircase, to a wooden door that Keith opened.

“Watch your step. Make yourself at home, take a slice of pizza. I was gonna put on a movie, but first I gotta get out of my painting clothes. I’ll be right back.” Keith took down his hair and was already pulling off his shirt on his way to his room.

Sweet Jesus that boy had a nice back.

Lance grabbed a slice of pizza from the counter of the kitchen, which was right near the door. He walked over to the black leather couch in the living room area, sitting down at the right end. He looked around at the cream colored walls, one of which was decorated with some sort of plaque. Probably some award of service for Shiro.

Keith came back, properly dressed in a faded band t-shirt and jeans. A black beanie hid his hair this time, and Lance was starting to wonder if Keith had a thing for hats.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of pizza you liked and Shiro and I usually go crazy with toppings so I played it safe and got pepperoni.” Keith plopped onto the couch, pointing to the pizza in Lance’s hand. “We usually do this thing where we try the weirding topping combinations. Last week it was ham and jalapeño and it gave me heartburn for at least three days.”

“Well yeah, because jalapeños only belong on one thing: nachos,” said Lance. “How do you feel about pineapples on pizza?”

“They only belong on Hawaiian style pizzas. With ham and bacon.”

“With light sauce?”

“Uh, yeah? Who wants a saucy pineapple?” Keith looked slightly disgusted at the thought.

_He might just be the love of my life._

“Yeah, that’s gross.” Lance was glad Keith agreed with him about this. It nearly tore him and Hunk apart.

But could he pass The Test?

“So what movie do you want to watch? I have pretty much everything.” Keith gestured to the massive dvd collection next to his tv.

“Do you have High School Musical 2?” asked Lance.

Keith cocked his head to the side.

Lance looked him right in the eye, not breaking. He was very serious.

“I think we do. Let me check.” Keith went over to the case and looked through each shelf.

“So… Shiro.”

“Yeah?”

“I gotta know, is that grease or eyeliner?”

Lance’s innocent question caught him off guard. Keith giggled, muffling his laughter behind his hand.

“To be honest, I think it’s grease that never washed off and turned into eyeliner.” Keith answered.

“Oh, well whatever it is, those wing tips could cut a bitch.” Lance stuffed some of the pizza slice in his mouth.

“Oh my god they can.” Keith laughed harder. “I found it.” He held up the blue dvd case for Lance to see.

“Put it on!” Lance chanted.

Keith opened the dvd player and put it in, turning on the tv. He grabbed the remote and sat back on the couch.

“Is this your favorite movie?”

“Um, if by movie you mean cinematic masterpiece, then yes.”

“I admit, it is the best one out of the three.” Keith pressed play.

“Thank you!” Wait til Hunk heard this!

“Okay, while we wait, time for questions.” Keith turned to face him, crossing his legs.

“Oh, you were serious.” Lance’s eyes widened.

Keith looked him in the eye. “Of course. I’m always serious.” He cracked a smile.

Lance mentally sighed. He could do this. Hopefully without the self-loathing.

“So you probably get this a lot, but your moms. How were they able to…?” Keith laced his fingers together and made a scooping motion near his stomach. “I mean you look just like both of them.”

“That’s easy, my mom, the Hispanic one, she has a brother, my uncle Ricardo. He was the donor for me and my two older siblings. So that’s how I’m biologically related to both of my moms.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I try not to think about it too much.” Lance admitted.

“Okay, what did you want to be when you were younger?” Keith looked at him with curious eyes.

“Really?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I really wanted to be an astronaut. I thought space was the coolest thing ever. The stars, the planets… Then, right before I was diagnosed, I looked into becoming a pilot. I just… wanted to touch the sky.” Lance looked way, staring at a spot at the floor. Of course now he knew those dreams were impossible to achieve.

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen.”

Keith was quiet.

“Why do you let Sendak bother you?” Keith’s mouth was set in a hard line.

Lance knew this was coming, and he could never answer this without sounding pathetic. But he always answered honestly anyway.

“Because I feel like I deserve it.”

Keith frowned, but didn’t press further.

“Why did you stop him?” Lance asked.

“Because I hate bullies.”

Lance didn’t bother asking anything else.

They weren’t paying attention to the movie, so when the tv screamed “WHAT TEAM?” they both jumped. Lance laughed at himself, and Keith found himself laughing too.

“WILDCATS!” they screamed back, laughing.

They decided to watch the rest of the movie, though they didn’t miss much. Ryan came onto the screen in his Elton John-esque ensemble, playing the piano.

“I’m sorry but Ryan is fucking gay,” said Keith.

“I know!” huffed Lance. “What they did with shoving him and Kelsey together was a tragedy.”

“He should have been with Chad.”

The magic words.

_Stay calm Lance, this doesn’t mean he’s your soulmate._

“I’m so glad I’m not the only one that thinks that. Hunk calls me crazy.”

“You, I, and thousands of people on the internet seem to think so. Maybe Hunk’s the crazy one.” Keith winked at him and Lance swore his soul left his body.

“Y-yeah.” Lance stammered.

About halfway through the movie, Lance’s phone buzzed. His mom asked him if he was ready to be picked up.

“Oh man, I gotta go. My mom wants to know if I’m ready to be picked up.” He was going to miss his favorite part. He lived for Sharpay Evans being a sneaky bitch.

“Tell her I’m taking you home,” said Keith.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I insist.” Keith was already up and grabbing his keys.

Lance shot his mom a text letting her know the change of plans, then followed Keith down to the garage.

“Shiro, I’m taking Lance home.” He kicked Shiro’s leg lightly.

Shiro slid out from underneath the car, standing up. “It was nice meeting you Lance. Hope to see you around again.” He squeezed his shoulder.

“I think you will.” Lance glanced at Keith, who was starting his motorcycle.

Shiro smiled. Lance smiled back, then got on the bike behind Keith. Keith handed him the helmet, and he put it on. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, and Keith backed out of the garage. Shiro watched them leave, wiping the grease from his hands.

The ride to Lance’s house was shorter this time, and they pulled into the driveway about five minutes later. The porch light was still on, his mom’s signal that she was home.

Lance stepped of the bike, walking up to the front door. Keith followed him.

“Well, that was fun.”

“Yeah, sorry if I was intrusive. I’m not used to… socializing.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind.”

“We can always finish the movie next Friday. I mean, if you want?” Keith asked nervously.

“We can’t leave a masterpiece like that unfinished!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith’s face brightened. “Thanks for coming. Really.”

“No problemo. You seem like a really cool dude.”

 _A dude that I_ totally _don’t want to kiss right now. Yeah._

“So do you. Dude.” Keith knew the word sounded awkward but he didn’t care.

“Good night Keith.”

“’Night Lancelot.”

Keith turned to leave, but turned back and grabbed Lance, hugging him.

“Ooof”

The hug was brief, but if Lance had to be honest he didn’t really want Keith to let go.

“You don’t deserve it, you know,” said Keith, looking up at Lance.

“I- uh…”

Keith turned quickly, walking away and hopping onto the bike.

“You deserve the stars, Lance.” Keith called out to him, before pulling on the helmet and starting up the motorcycle.

Lance stared at Keith pulling onto the street, watching him drive away.

He leaned against the door, reliving those last few moments for just a few seconds more.

_What the cheese?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what this was.  
> 


	3. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes back over to Keith's, and gets some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of death that might be upsetting to people. The type of death is implied, but I wanted to warn people.
> 
> Also this chapter is filled with unintentional memes. I'm sorry.  
> Not really.  
> Hehe.

“So he hugged you?” asked Pidge.

Hunk and Pidge sat across from Lance at their usual table on Monday, as Lance was catching Pidge up on what happened, since she was too busy to join their three way call on Friday. He didn’t tell them about what Keith had said, the cheesy line that sounded like something out of a romantic comedy. It wasn’t romantic, or so Lance kept telling himself. He felt like Keith genuinely wanted to be friends, but of course Lance’s brain had another ideas. Not that he believed he deserved Keith anyway. What was there for Keith to love?

“So was it like a bro hug? Did he tap the butt? DID HE TAP THE BUTT LANCE?” Hunk would have shook him if he wasn’t across the table.

Lance rolled his eyes. “It was like, an awkward attempt at a bro hug, I think. He did not tap the butt Hunk.” He saw Pidge narrow her eyes.

“And you’re going back there this Friday?”

“Of course. We didn’t even finish the movie.”

“Because he was asking you your life story.” Hunk explained, like it wasn’t already obvious.

“I’m telling you Lance, he might want to be friends, but it sounds like he likes you. You definitely have a crush. It’s so obvious.” Pidge twirled her hair, a sign of confidence.

“You wouldn’t know an obvious crush if it stared you in the face, small fry,” he looked pointedly at Hunk, and Hunk shot him a dirty look. “I don’t even know if he likes guys. Or people with penises.” Since Lance was a guy, and had a penis, this was pretty important information to know.

“It sounded like he was going to say he didn’t like…” Pidge went quiet.

Lance suddenly felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. He stiffened, slowly moving his hands to a defensive position. If this was Sendak…

“Hey Starboy.”

Lance relaxed. Keith.

“Hey Keith. What’s up?” Lance could see again, and he looked straight into Keith’s big gray eyes.

Keith smiled, resting a hand on the table. “I’m glad I caught you, I wasn’t sure if I’d have time later this week. I was just wondering what pizza you wanted on Friday. Shiro said you have free reign, just no anchovies. That’s his limit.”

“I think that’s everyone’s limit.” Lance said, cringing at the thought of even one those evil little fish touching his tongue. “Ever try a chicken bacon ranch?”

“No, but ranch sauce on pizza sounds interesting enough to try. I’ll let Shiro know. I will see _you_ Friday.” Keith bopped him on the nose with a paint stained finger. He left while Hunk and Pidge watched him. They turned back to Lance, mouths agape.

“So… Starboy? That’s cute.”

“Oh my god.” Lance head fell to the table with a solid thunk.

“That nose bop was absolutely adorable, Lance,” said Hunk.

“Shut your fuck.”

 

The rest of the week went by slower than Lance wanted. It seemed to drag on, and by the time Friday came around he could practically feel the excitement buzzing in his toes. His mom had dropped him off this time, and she watched him as he left the car, beaming. She thought whatever was going on, it was the start of something wonderful.

“Hey Lance!” Shiro greeted him, wiping his hand on his jeans. “Good choice of pizza, it’s amazing.”

“Thanks. Should I just go upstairs?” asked Lance, pointing the door.

“Yeah, go right on up.”

Lance went upstairs, pausing at the door. Should he knock? It’s not like Keith would be walking around naked, right? He slowly opened the door and walked inside.

“Keith?”

Lance watched as Keith tied up his hair, his back to Lance. He saw a peek of Keith’s pale neck.

_I’m so bisexual._

Keith turned around, startled. The piece of pizza dangling from his face nearly fell out of his mouth. He grabbed it, holding it by the tips of his fingers and thumb.

“Lance, you scared me.” Keith looked a little more relieved to see him instead of some random person he might have imagined.

“Sorry. Shiro told me to just go up.” He casually grabbed a slice from the open pizza box.

“It’s okay. This pizza is so good.” Keith took a bite. “I love your shirt. What does it say?” Keith pointed to Lance’s shirt, which was white with a rectangle of black text.

“Oh this? Just the entirety of “The Bee Movie” script.” Lance looked down at his shirt, pulling at it.

“Oh my god. That’s hilarious.” Lance caught a glimpse of Keith’s beautiful smile as Keith laughed at his shirt.

“Isn’t it? It was a gift from Hunk.” Lance thought back fondly to when Hunk gave him the shirt, wrapped in Shrek wrapping paper, for Christmas last year. He didn’t wear it much because he wanted to preserve it. Besides, how do you casually explain that you’re wearing “The Bee Movie” script?

You don’t.

“Well, I was just about to put on the movie. Do you remember where we left off?” Keith moved to the dvd player, grabbing the case.

“I think Sharpay was singing that Hawaiian song.” Lance made himself at home on the couch.

“I swear we were farther but okay.” Keith put the dvd in, and made his way back to the couch, sitting a little bit closer than he did last week. Not that Lance noticed.

“So, I remember you.” Lance started.

“You forgot me? Oh you goldfish.” Keith had an amused expression on his face.

“No, I mean, I didn’t remember who you were when you beat up Sendak. I mean our class is huge, but I’m really good with faces. But when you left my house I remembered. You had shorter hair, but in ninth grade you beat me in the science fair. I was so angry, I considered you my rival,” admitted Lance.

“I don’t really remember that. I was going through some things.”

“No way, you have a life threatening disease too?” asked Lance sarcastically.

_Why are you like this, you sad sack?_

“No, um… My mom died,” said Keith, looking up at him.

**Fuck.**

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Lance.”

“How’d she…? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lance fiddling with his shirt nervously. He wasn’t expecting another serious conversation.

“She was sad.”

Sad? What did he mean by-?

_Oh._

Lance knew he was constantly angry, at himself, at his body. He was always asking for an explanation that was never there. But he couldn’t even fathom losing one of his moms. He’d rather lose himself. At the same time, he knew he’d never want to leave them like that. And right now? He felt like such an ass.

“God, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been hard on you and your brother.” Lance watched Keith, looking for any sign that he was upset. He didn’t want Keith to be sad, especially because of him.

“My brother?” Keith cocked his head, confused.

“Shiro?”

“Oh, he’s not my brother.”

“What.” Lance said, deadpanned.

“Okay, so, after my mom died, I was put in foster care. One day, I thought about running away.” Keith glanced up at the ceiling. “I saw this red bike in the garage, this very one, and my first instinct was to steal it and ride as far away as I could. But before I could jumpstart it, Shiro stopped me. He asked me why I was there and I just… broke. I cried, told him about my shitty life in foster care, how I wanted to leave. After a couple months, he made his case and adopted me. Legally, he’s my dad. But he’s only twenty-five, so he feels like a brother. He’s my dad-bro.” Keith looked at Lance, his mouth turned up in a smile.

Lance thought Shiro deserved so much for that. Coming back from war after losing a limb _and_ adopting a teenager before he even turned thirty? That was more than admirable.

“What about your biological dad?” Lance was curious now.

“My mom said he died in the war but that wasn’t true. We never had one of those memorial flags or anything. I figured it out for myself right before she died.” Keith’s jaw twitched.

Lance put a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. It’s all he dared to do. Keith had a hard life, and Lance understood that. He knew what it felt like to want to run away, to escape his problems. Lance thought about it more often than not. But he could only go so far. A mental image of him and Keith, riding that loud, red motorcycle down stretches of endless highway fogged his brain. Maybe they could run away together. Two broken teens on a whirlwind adventure. People could read books about them. Lance dismissed the idea, it was immature and childish. His cancer wouldn’t just magically disappear because of true love and the need for speed. Keith had a good home here with Shiro. Why would he give it up for dead weight?

“Sorry, that turned into a sob story.” Keith apologized.

Lance pulled his hand away. “It’s okay, I’m learning about you. You’re less of a mystery.”

“I’m glad I’m not the Bermuda Triangle of your life, Starboy.” Keith winked at him, nearly sending Lance into cardiac arrest. “Can you remember this time?” The tease.

“I don’t think I could forget.” Lance stared. “I mean, it’s not my fault you look like Ezra Miller with short hair. And you’re definitely more of a Nessie.”

_Good save._

“That is a compliment I am willing to take.” Keith got up to get the rest of the pizza. “Let’s start the movie. Again.” He pressed play.

The movie went by faster this time. They shared a knowing look during Chad and Ryan’s song, noticing their swapped clothes. When “Bet on It” came on, Lance had Keith pause it on dramatic Troy so Lance could show him his famous impression. Lance stood in front of the TV, one hand on his chest and one hand out dramatically. Keith threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

“Lance! Stop! I can’t!” Keith pulled out his phone and took a picture. “You guys are twins. Right down to the bad haircut.”

“Oh, you ass.” Lance broke character.

“Let me try!” Keith got up and tried to mimic Lance, but failed. His mouth was puckered like a fish.

“No, you look constipated. Your face is too squished.” Lance took his fingers and tried to spread Keith’s mouth. Keith looked at his fingers, lips slightly parted. Lance looked up at Keith, meeting his eyes. He pulled away, holding his hand up awkwardly.

“Um.”

“I didn’t know directors were allowed to be handsy.” Keith smirked.

“Eh. Sorry.” Lance stood there, shoving his hands in his pockets. So much for not being obvious.

Fortunately the awkward silence was pierced by Lance’s ringtone.

“ _Wake me up. WAKE ME UP IN SIDE!”_

“What is that?” asked Keith.

Lance frantically pulled out his phone out of his back pocket, silencing it. “Uh, that’s my ringtone. Hunk is here to pick me up.”

“That’s not the ringtone I was expecting from you.” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“It’s funny,” said Lance defensively. “Ever just scream along? It’s therapeutic.”

“Huh. Well my ringtone for you has much more personality.”

“Oh really? Is that so?” Lance challenged playfully. “Well, what is it?”

“Call me.”

Lance pulled up Keith his contacts, and pressed call. Lance waited.

_“Hit it Fergie.”_

_“Every time I turn around brothers gather ‘round always looking at me up and down looking at my ahhh.”_

Keith looked extremely satisfied when Lance's jaw dropped.

“I thought it fit. But everyone has their surprises.”

_Does that mean he thinks I’m Fergalicious?_

“No, I mean, I love Fergie.” Good one Lance.

“Good to know. But I think Hunk’s waiting for you, isn’t he?” Keith looked concerned, as if Hunk could ever be mad at them.

“Oh yeah.” Lance almost forgot.

They made their way downstairs to the garage. Hunk’s truck was pulled up to the curb.

“Bye Shiro!” Lance yelled, walking to Hunk’s truck. “Bye Keith! Thanks for having me.”

Keith watched them pull away, and Shiro pulled himself from under the car.

“You really like him don’t you?”

Keith turned away from Shiro’s signature concerned dad look. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“There is such a thing as moving too fast, Shiro. We’re barely friends.” Keith frowned. He didn’t mean that in a bad way. “Besides, I don’t think he’d believe me.” _He doesn’t think anyone notices_ him, Keith thought silently.

“Well, talk to him more. Is the boundary thing still a problem?” asked Shiro.

“I’m working on it. I’m trying to not be so awkward.”

“You’re getting better.” He assured him. “Does he know you like guys?”

“No.”

“Well tell him that first so he at least knows he has a chance, silly.” Shiro ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, _Dad_.”

Shiro laughed.

“One step at a time.”

 

Lance found himself in his Physics teacher’s room after school on Tuesday. Mr. Labine has asked to see him after class, and since Physics was his last class of the day, there he was.

“Mr. McClain, first and foremost I want you to know you’re not in trouble,” informed Mr. Labine. He was a heavy set man with strawberry blond hair and a scruffy beard, and had a surprisingly young voice.

“That’s good to know,” said Lance, sitting on the desk nonchalantly.

“Lance, I’ve noticed your scores in my class are considerably some of the best. Do you like physics?”

“I mean, it’s easy.” Lance wouldn’t admit to studying physics when he was interested in being a pilot. At least it wasn’t completely useless.

“Right. Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to participate in a robotics competition next semester. I’m assembling a team and I thought you would be a good choice. I’d take you guys to a couple matches that are happening this semester so you can establish a team objective. You will be utilizing things learned in class to create your robot with your team. Would you be interested?”

Lance never thought much about participating in school events. But this was educational and his moms did want him to do something so he could add to his college applications next year.

“You said matches. The robots fight each other?”

“Yes.”

That caught his interest.

“I think I could do it. But…” Lance looked down at his legs.

“If you have any medical concerns, you are sitting during all matches. And we will have emergency contact information available at all times. I think this is a wonderful opportunity for you.” Mr. Labine smiled encouragingly.

Lance thought about it. He didn’t have much going for him.

“I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!” Mr. Labine pulled out a packet of paper from the folder on his desk. “Here’s all the information you need. Our first trip is in two weeks. Just don’t get in any trouble.” He chuckled, handing the packet to Lance.

“Thanks Mr. Labine.” Lance half smiled.

“No problem Lance. I see good things for you.”

Lance left, with his information and a new sense of confidence. He felt really good about this. He actually had a sense of purpose again. It felt good.

It wasn’t the sky, but it was a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll be updating again soon. :)


	4. Just So You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out about Lance's good news and takes him out to celebrate, but they don't talk about robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a little personal for me, and I had to chop it up because this scene by itself got so long, I made it into a chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you to Fira and Chris for being the best Betas, and to Aiden for their wonderful fanart, which you can check out here:
> 
> http://abelas-art.tumblr.com/post/149284344076/illustrating-my-fav-scene-from-the-lovely

Lance stood at his locker, getting out his books for his next class. He had told Hunk and Pidge the good news at lunch, which had prompted a group hug from Hunk. They had been really happy for him, they recognized it as a big deal, especially for Lance. Lance closed his locker, jumping when he saw Keith leaning up against the locker next to him. Where does he come from?

“Hey Starboy, I heard the good news. Congratulations.” Keith grinned.

“How did you find out?” Lance hadn’t gotten around to telling him yet.

“It’s posted in Mr. Labine’s room. There’s a list and I saw your name. You must be pretty excited.”

“Yeah, I am.” Lance smiled.

“Well we have to celebrate! I’ll take you out,” suggested Keith.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Take him out? Like, a date? But not a date. Definitely not a date.

“I insist.” Keith had ‘you’re not getting out of this’ written all over him.

“Fine. What do you have in mind?” Lance couldn’t believe he had a crush on someone so impulsive. But he loved it, because it was Keith. Sigh.

“You’ll see. Keep your phone on!” With that, Keith left, leaving Lance to wonder what he was getting into.

 

Lance sat in bed. Still no word from Keith. He was starting to think maybe Keith forgot. Or never had the intention of taking him out in the first place. No. Keith was nice. He could trust him. He was _not_ Nyma.

Lance’s phone buzzed suddenly, and Lance scrambled to grab it from his desk. There was a new message.

 ** _Keith:_** _Come outside_

Lance stared at his screen, looking at Keith’s message. He glanced at the time. It was almost eleven! What was he thinking? Lance raced down the stairs, quick and quiet. His mom was already asleep and his other mom wouldn’t be home from the hospital for another hour. He slipped on his shoes and jacket, and opened the door. Keith was standing there on his front lawn, looking smug with his arms crossed. Lance closed the door, pulling out his keys and locking it. He walked up to Keith, slightly agitated.

“Do you know what time it is?” Lance whispered angrily.

“I know, I’m sorry. I was stuck with Shiro. But I’m here.” Keith looked bashful and dammit it was cute. “I’m still taking you out.”

“Where? And where’s your bike?” Lance looked around for the red monster.

“Just a 24-hour place. Not too far from here. And I parked it a couple houses down so I wouldn’t wake up your moms.”

“Ya know, if you’re worried about waking people, that’s usually a sign to reschedule.”

“Oh, where’s your sense of adventure? Besides, you were awake weren’t you?”

Lance hoped to god Keith couldn’t see him blushing.

“It’s in my Netflix account where it belongs. I guess I don’t have a choice?” asked Lance.

“Nope. Come on.” Keith grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the motorcycle. Despite this manhandling Lance smiled. They got on the bike and pulled off, riding in the streetlight lit streets. Lance held on tight, pressing his face to Keith’s back. The wind whipped against his hair. After what seemed like forever, they pulled into a diner parking lot. A florescent neon sign glowed on a metal plate: _Castle Diner_.

“This is a very… interesting place.” Lance was impressed. He didn’t think places like this were still around. It was retro looking, and had a very fifties feel.

“Wait until you go inside.” Keith led them to the front entrance and held open the door. “After you.”

Lance stepped inside and was immediately blinded by chrome. Everything, from the counter tops to the stools, were shiny. Lance felt Keith tug at his jacket, and again dragged him, this time to a booth. The seats had pink and blue pleather cushions set against the chrome back. They sat across from each other, grabbing menus. A woman with red hair pinned in tight curls came to their table, holding her order book and pen.

“Hey there Keith. Who’s your friend?” She had a slight Southern draw and friendly smile.

“Hi Kathleen. This is Lance. We’re celebrating him making the robotics team,” Keith replied, looking at Lance proudly, a small smile skirting his lips.

“Well congratulations! Can I get you anything to drink?”

“A sweet tea for me, and Lance?”

“Just water, thank you.”

“Got it. I’ll give you a few minutes to decide on what you want,” she said, leaving them to browse their menus.

Lance glanced over the menu before speaking. “The waitress knows you by name.”

“Oh yeah, this is my favorite place. Shiro took me here right after he adopted me. It’s the perfect place to celebrate,” said Keith, still scanning his menu.

“So what would you recommend for a first timer?” Lance asked.

“The bacon cheeseburger and fries.” Keith said without missing a beat.

That sounds good, Lance thought. He set down the laminated menu, and watched Keith study his own. His nose was scrunched in the cutest way as he mumbled to himself, trying to decide. This was torture, Lance decided. Torture in the form of Keith Kogane. The waitress came back moments later with two glasses, setting them on the table.

“Have y’all decided?” she asked, pulling out her notepad from her apron.

“I’ll have the bacon cheese burger and fries please,” said Lance, handing her the menu.

“And for you, dear?”

“I’ll have the chicken tender basket with a side of ranch,” said Keith, handing her his menu as well.

“I’ll have those out for you soon.” She said, then left to place their order.

“So, Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“How did you meet your friends? The two that you sit with at lunch all the time.” Keith folded his arms and leaned on to the table, as a way of showing his curiosity.

“Hunk and Pidge? Oh man.” Lance had to think about this one. “So Hunk I met at freshman orientation. I had just gotten a major surgery to remove a tumor from my ankle, and so I was in a wheelchair.” Lance paused to take a sip of his water. “I was wheeling myself around okay, and then this guy, big and almost scary looking comes up to me in the middle of the tour and I thought ‘this is where I die’. Then he just asks me if I wanted help being wheeled around, and of course I say yes. He introduced himself, and I find out Mr. Linebacker is a big softie, not a mean bone in his body. We’ve been friends ever since.

“Pidge… well we, me and Hunk, kind of just, found her. It was like the second week of October in our freshman year, and we were on our way to lunch when we heard crying on the back staircase. Of course Hunk, the sympathetic soul that he is, dragged me to the stairs. That’s where Pidge was. Hunk recognized her from his World History class. He asked her what was wrong, and she was so startled she nearly punched him in the nose.” Lance laughed, that was one of his favorite memories, and he never let either of them forget. “That was when we found out her brother died overseas and they had just ‘buried’ him. His funeral had been the day before, she told us. It was really tough on her. So Hunk and I sat with her until lunch was over. So that’s how we became friends. Though Hunk has the biggest crush on her and I wish he would tell her but he thinks that being her friend is more important. I don’t blame him, rejection sucks.” Lance glanced out the window, his mouth twisted.

“You sound like you know that from experience,” said Keith.

It was just an innocent statement, but Lance couldn’t help but look away, casting his eyes downward.

“Lance?” Keith studied him worriedly.

“I don’t like talking about it.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

Lance looked at Keith, wondering just how much he could trust him. After all, Lance wasn't ready to face rejection again. This story would show Keith just how... not 'fragile', not 'weak', not 'broken'... 'Screwed up' was probably the best word for it. It would show Keith just how screwed up he was. And he was not about to accept the idea that his cancer and his complete lack of self-worth had determined what he'd done. There were plenty of people who had been or were worse off who hadn't let themselves get dragged into things they shouldn't. His illness was no excuse. ...Should he? Should he tell Keith? Should he risk being seen as 'weak' by yet another person? Or even worse, should he risk being seen by another person as having his decisions made based on his condition? He wanted to be more than the ‘self-pitying cancer guy’, right?

Lance took a deep breath.  “Her name was Nyma.”

Keith sat up straight, eyes full of attention.

“She was my partner in Biology, which I took freshman year. She was a sophomore, so I never thought I had a chance with her to begin with. She was so pretty, with blonde hair and these really icy blue eyes. She was a cheerleader too. Anyway, we did our projects together and it was kind of nice. We did the work equally at first, and sometimes she’d bring me donuts during the big projects. Needless to say it didn’t take long for me to have a crush on her. Funny thing was, she was so nice and she even called me cute a couple times. I thought I had finally met a girl that saw past… this.” He gestured to himself. “So I got up the courage and went to ask her to the Valentine’s Day dance. I bought one of those five dollar roses and everything.” He laughed, fake and dry. “When I went to ask her, she was swapping spit with the school drug dealer, Rolo. I was hurt, of course.” He hesitated for moment. Keith gave him a look, nodding and silently supportive. Lance sighed before continuing. “But I got over it. I didn’t mind this partnership, and I didn’t let that make things awkward. It was when she started demanding that I do her homework and everything for our projects that I got uncomfortable. Then…” His expression hardened.

“Then what?” Keith looked at him expectantly.

“When I told her no, she seemed to understand. Then her boyfriend cornered me after school and told me he’d knock my lights out if I didn’t help her, cancer or not. I was too helpless to say no.” Lance swallowed the lump in his throat he didn’t even realize was there. “I wanted to tell Hunk and Pidge, but I didn’t want to make it their problem. I couldn’t tell the principal either. Why would he believe that someone was bullying the cancer kid?” His was almost mocking himself at this point. “So I stuck it out. I helped her cheat and she passed the class with an A minus. It’s funny ya know, that the nicest people could turn out to hurt you the worst.”

Lance watched Keith frown and his eyes flash briefly with anger. He looked pissed.

“That’s so fucked up. I’m sorry,” said Keith.

Lance didn’t want his sympathy. It was his own fault that he let this girl and her boyfriend swindle him. He was a pathetic kid that no one cared about. So he grew numb to it.

“It happened. I don’t think about it. End of story.” Lance said, almost like he was dismissing the subject.

Thankful, Kathleen came back with their orders. She placed Lance’s burger in front of him, and the smell of crispy bacon and melted cheese was heavenly. The fries were huge, long and golden brown potato wedges. She placed Keith’s chicken tender basket on the table as well. Everything looked so good. Lance didn’t even realize how hungry he actually was until the food was in front of him.

“Hope y’all enjoy. Let me know when you ready for the check.” She smiled

“Thank you, Kathleen,” said Keith, shooting her a smile.

She nodded, leaving them to it.

Lance stared at his plate, not sure where to start. He was current focused on those gigantic fries. They reminded him of walrus tusks. Big potato walrus tusks. He stuck two of them under his top lip, grinning.

“Hey Keith, look. I’m a walrus.” He clapped his hands together, which was more like a seal, but he didn’t care.

Keith looked up from his chicken to see Lance mimicking a seal. He covered his mouth, stifling his laugh.

“Lance, you dork. Stop wasting fries.” Keith reached across the table, pulling a fry from Lance’s mouth. Lance stared as Keith took the fry and popped in his mouth. The other fry fell and landed in his lap, but Lance didn’t even notice. Lance just gawked at Keith, who finished of the fry. Keith noticed his expression and frowned.

“Fuck. I did it again.” Keith banged his fist on the table.

Lance raised an eyebrow. Did _what_ again?

“I don’t make you uncomfortable, do I?” Keith asked suddenly.

Well that was a weird question.

“I can’t say that you do… Why, what’s wrong?”

Keith sighed. “I have this issue with personal space. I tend to forget about boundaries. Honestly I don’t mean to be handsy and weird, but it’s just an impulse. It got really bad after my mom died. That’s why I don’t have friends. I’m so afraid to slip up and make them uncomfortable that I just keep to myself. Shiro’s been helping me out with it though. When I was in foster care the girls would mistake it for flirting, and the guys, well you know how they are. I would also pop out of nowhere and scare people when I tried to make conversation. So I stopped trying. You’re the first person I’ve tried being friends with in a while and I was really scared of weirding you out.” Keith wrung his hands anxiously.

Lance blinked. That was not what he was expecting. Keith seemed so confident and sure of himself. Sure the touching was weird at first but how could he ever be uncomfortable around the person he thought about kissing on a daily basis? Lance was more worried about weirding Keith out than anything. The stigma of being bisexual and being a constant flirt was still widely believed. Of course Lance knew how to be friends with someone and not think with his dick. His friendship with Hunk and Pidge could attest to that.

“Hey, it will take a lot more than eating my fries to get rid of me now, mullet.” Lance teased.

“Thank you, Starboy.” Keith smiled. “Try the burger!”

Lance picked up the burger and took a bite. The melted cheese pooled on his tongue and the bacon crunched between his teeth. This was the best burger he ever tasted.

“Is it good?” Keith asked, tearing his chicken tenders apart.

Lance nodded adamantly, still chewing. They ate in silence for a few minutes. The burger Lance had practically melted in his mouth with each bite. He made inhuman noises, a sign to Keith that he was enjoying this burger more than he should be. He took a break from inhaling his food to get some water, and that’s when Keith broke the silence.

“So why does Sendak bother you?”

Lance swallowed his last bite. “Do you remember when gay marriage was legalized last summer?”

“Of course. Shiro had a pride flag hanging outside the shop for a week.” Keith recalled.

“Well, right before school started, my moms had a wedding. It-”

“Wait, your moms weren’t married?” Keith interrupted.

“No, it’s a long story, they tell it better than me. Anyway, it was a really big deal. My mama’s family flew up from Florida, my older brother Fred and his family, my older sister Iris, my grandparents on my mom’s side, were all there. It was crazy. And you know how small our town is.”

Keith nodded.

“Well it made the local paper. Our faces were plastered all over the front page. The first lesbian wedding in Arus, Arizona.” Lance made jazz hands for emphasis. “When I went to school, there were a few people that came up to me and told me how happy they were for my moms. Mostly gay girls, ya know. I was glad my moms were an inspiration to them. But of course, there’s always haters. I wasn’t just the cancer kid, now I was the kid with ‘dyke’ moms. Sendak was the one to really start it all. He would shoulder check me, call me a freak. Pidge and Hunk usually stopped him before he ever did anything to really hurt me. They tried going to the principal but he didn’t care. It was just teasing, he would tell us. My moms figured out something was going on, but I didn’t want them to get involved. He wasn’t hurting me, and I wanted to keep them away from those bigots. Then Sendak got this idea that god gave me cancer as a way of punishing me for existing. Real backwards Trump loving stuff. I was forced to stick it out again. He did stop for a couple months at the end of last semester. I thought maybe he changed his mind, saw the light or some shit. But then a few weeks ago he started back up again and here we are.” Lance pointed to the table.

Keith snickered. “I wonder how he’d feel if he knew a gay guy kicked his ass.”

Lance made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. What. _What?_

“You’re gay?” _I have a chance?_

“As Ryan Evans. Are you surprised?” asked Keith, eyebrows raised.

“I mean… Kinda? You seem like the type of guy that would drop a ‘Rawr xD’ in a girl’s DMs,” admitted Lance, a blush creeping up his neck.

Keith’s mouth formed an offended O. “Excuse me? I haven’t said ‘rawr’ since I was like, twelve, Mr. Evanescence.”

“It’s funny and therapeutic, fuck you.” Lance snapped playfully.

“Anyway, I don’t like girls, so I wouldn’t bother with sending them any ‘rawrs’.” Keith chuckled. He sipped his tea.

“Noted.”

Just then Kathleen came back, holding a large milkshake topped with whipped cream. “This is on the house, guys,” she said, placing it and two straws on the table. “Are you ready for the check?”

“Yes thank you.”

She handed the check and a pen to Keith. “Take your time.” She went to the next table, leaving them to finish their meal.

Lance stuck a straw in the shake and took a quick sip to test it. _Mmmm, chocolate._

“This is really good. Do you want any?” Lance offered.

“No, I’m fine. It’s all yours.” Keith studied him for a moment. “That’s a great picture.” He murmured.

“What?” Lance was enjoying his milkshake, not paying attention.

“Sorry, just an artist thing. You’d make a good sketch. I do that, occasionally.”

“Ooooh, sketch me like one of your French fries, Keith.” He drawled in a bad Southern accent. Keith flicked a fry at him.

“Fine.” Keith grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and took out a mechanical pencil from his pocket, which Lance didn’t even bother asking about. He started sketching, looking up at Lance repeatedly. “This napkin doesn’t do any justice for your face.”

_Is he trying to call me cute?_

Lance sipped his milkshake, choosing to stay silent.

“I’ll have to make you a proper sketch, but here you go.” He handed Lance the napkin sketch after a few moments.

Lance stared at the pencil sketch. It looked like him alright, right down to the tuft of hair sticking up over his ear.  Lance didn’t know much about art, but it was pretty impressive.

“This looks awesome.” He folded it carefully, sticking it in his jacket pocket.

“Thanks.” Keith pulled out his wallet, putting a twenty on the check tray. Lance tried to pull out the money in his pocket, but Keith raised a hand in protest, “My treat, remember? You ready?” Lance nodded, taking one last sip of his milkshake. They got up to leave, and Lance pretended to not notice Keith slide an extra five dollars under the bill.

Soon they were back on the road, headed back to Lance’s house. Keith pulled up to the curb a few houses down, and they walked to his front door together. The front light was on, and it cast a warm glow over the front steps. Lance was at his front door, and Keith stood on the path in front of the stairs.

“I had a great time. Thank you for that awesome burger,” said Lance. _Is this where I tell him?_ Lance rarely felt confident about anything, but right now he couldn’t be surer of this feeling he had stirring in his gut. _I have a shot._

“You deserve it, Starboy.” Keith’s smile faltered. “Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Pidge and Hunk would be open to being friends with me too? They seem nice, and I wouldn’t feel so awkward about randomly coming to your table…” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“Are you kidding? Of course they would. You’d fit right in on our islands of misfits.” Lance beamed, slightly relieved and also disappointed. He was not ready to tell him, not yet.

Keith looked relieved. “I’ll see you tomorrow. ‘Night Lance,” he said, slugging Lance gently on the arm.

“Good night, Keith.” Lance turned to the door, pulling out his keys.

“Hey Lance!”

“Yeah?” Lance turned back to see Keith still standing on the sidewalk in front of his house.

“There is no shortage of the fault to be found amid our stars.”

“Did you just quote John Green at me?” Lance asked incredulously. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or impressed. Did Keith learn that for him?

“Good night Hazel Grace.” Keith shouted, walking backwards before spinning around and walking normally to his bike.

Lance shook his head. That boy was still a mystery.

He’d tell him. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have projected onto Keith a little bit. Feedback is appreciated! Also don't be afraid to send me a message on Tumblr! Thank you!


	5. All You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance introduces Keith to his friends, and Lance surprises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you guys for all the support. I won't lie, I had a breakdown about this fic but I'm happy to say I'm back and confident about my work. I really want to thank all my friends on Tumblr for reassuring and helping me through this brief blip. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update ASAP.
> 
> Warning: homophobic language is used in this chapter.

Lance never thought he’d be dragging a shy Keith to his usual table to meet his best friends, but here he was with Keith in tow. He had briefed Hunk and Pidge on what Keith told him, and hoped that Pidge wouldn’t try to embarrass him too much. She was like a mom when it came to Lance’s crushes. Lance took note of Keith’s pink cheeks; shy was a cute look on him. Lance was much more open to himself now that he at least thought that Keith could possibly be interested in him, so thoughts like that could pass without an inner scolding of self-doubt. Optimism was his best friend.

“Hey Hunk, meet Keith.” Lance pushed Keith forward. Hunk was sitting at their lunch table when Lance and Keith approached. He scanned over Keith, his first good look at the guy since last week.

“Nice to meet you, officially.” Hunk stood, and Keith stuck out a hand. Hunk eyed it, then chuckled. “Nah, man, you’re getting a hug.”

Lance facepalmed, that wasn’t what Hunk was supposed to do. Ease into his personal space, he told him. Not make him uncomfortable.

But Keith didn’t seem to mind. Hunk wrapped him in his arms and squeezed him, and Keith laughed into Hunk’s chest. Lance smiled, he couldn’t help it.

“Anyone that kicks Sendak’s ass is a friend of ours,” said Hunk, setting Keith free.

“Oh man, thank you. You really give great hugs.” Keith replied, grinning. They sat down, with Hunk across from Lance and Keith.

“He gives the best hugs.” Lance insisted. “But you haven’t lived until you’ve fallen asleep on his moob during Les Mis. Just ask Pidge.” He pointed to the empty seat next to Hunk.

“Oh, is that your girlfriend?”

Lance snorted, He knew exactly what Keith was doing, and he respected that. Hunk didn’t know that Lance told Keith about his crush, so it seemed completely innocent. Plus, it was fun to see Hunk panic.

“What? No, she's just my best friend. _Our_ best friend.” Hunk corrected himself, eyes darting between them. “Besides, she’s totally not interested in anyone.” His eyes wandered, avoiding eye contact. “She’s totally just… a… bro…” Hunk stared, his mouth dropping open.

Pidge walked over, a green pleated skirt swishing over her pale legs. Her hair was held back by a headband, the longest strands of dark blonde hair barely reaching the straps of her black tank top on her freckled shoulders. Lance glanced between Hunk and quickly approaching Pidge, an evil smirk turning up his lips. Keith nudged him, and they shared a look. Hunk was smitten.

“Hey guys. What’s new?” Her eyes landed Keith. “Well, that answered my question.”

“You remember Keith, right? He’s part of our group now,” informed Lance, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulder and pulling him close for emphasis. Keith blushed, which was noticed by everyone but Lance.

“Welcome to the island of nerds,” she said, sitting down with her tray. Lance slid his arm from around Keith’s shoulder, noting his hand was suddenly clammy. Damn, his body was betraying him.

“So, what’s with the skirt Pidge? You forget to do your laundry?” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

“First of all, that happened one time. Second, it’s picture day for all the girls and my mom hid ALL MY PANTS, basically forcing me to wear a skirt. By the way, I _might_ have messed up Nyma’s senior picture. You’re welcome.” She bit into her meatball sub.

“Well, it’s been a while, because your legs are whiter than a full moon. And exposed shoulders? You’re turning into a real lady of the streets, Pidge.” That earned him a spoonful of corn to the face, but it was so worth it.

“Wait, Nyma?” asked Keith.

“Yeah, that bitch. Lance told you about her?”

“Um, yeah, but I thought…”

“Listen Keith, the thing about Lance is he hates secrets. He told us that summer. Of course, we couldn’t do anything, but we made sure that if anything happened like that again, it would become our problem. We should have been there for Lance a few weeks ago, but we’re glad that you were there. Sendak is nuts. So thank you.” Pidge smiled.

Lance groaned. Why was she telling him this? Was she trying to embarrass him?

“You’re welcome. I never liked bullies. I wouldn’t let them hurt our precious wittle Lance.” Keith pinched Lance’s cheek.

“Shut your fuck.” Lance swatted his hand away.

They laughed, making him pout. He did not need this harassment. But he couldn’t stay mad.

“You must be freezing, Pidge. Do you want my jacket?” Hunk offered. Lance rolled his eyes.

“God, yes. I don’t know what the AC temperature setting is for this building is but it feels like an Ohio winter in here.” Hunk draped his jacket over her shoulders, and it was so big it was almost comical. “Thank you.”

“Oh man, what time is it?” Keith asked.

Hunk glanced at the watch on his wrist. “We have like ten minutes left here.”

“Shit. I gotta go. I have to talk to Mr. Yuen about my analytical essay before class.” Keith stood, grabbing his empty tray. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“You too.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, then.” He smiled. “Bye, Starboy.” He squeezed Lances arm.

“Bye Keith.” Lance watched Keith walk away.

“So are you going to ask him out or do we have to do it for you?” asked Pidge.

“I’m gonna tell him I like him. Soon. He just told me he likes guys, I don’t want him to think we’re only friends just so I can jump his bones.”

“I mean… you can’t really jump.”

“Ouch. That was mean, Katie,” said Hunk.

“Sorry. But Lance you know you have a chance and you’re actually going to take it. I’m really proud of you, it’s like character development.” She gave his wrist a squeeze.

Lance could have told her his doubts, his fears about the possibility of rejection, real rejection, but all he could say was: “I thought you hated AP English.”

“I do. But it helps for observations. Besides, you know all I read is fanfiction.” She winked at him. “You’re in a situation so predictable if you don’t make a move I’ll lose interest.”

“Glad to see my entertainment value has gone up.” He laughed. “I love you guys.”

Hunk and Pidge smiled at their best friend.

“We know.”

 

Lance never thought of himself as violent. Excitable? Yes. Overbearing? Occasionally. But violent? Never. So if someone told him that he would be sitting next to his current crush in the principal’s office, with Sendak currently knocked out cold one room over, he’d think they were buying from Rolo.

“So, can one of you explain what happened, exactly?” The new principal, a dark skinned woman with silver hair, (a fashion choice, and not a sign of age), studied their grim faces.

Keith stared at the floor, while Lance watched him. He spoke up first.

“Well, Miss….”

“Ms. Allura.”

“Ms. Allura, it’s kind of a funny story.”

 

Lance had scanned the cafeteria for Keith the next day. They were going to work on some casual conversations, to help him get to know Hunk and Pidge a little better, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Have you guys seen Keith?” he asked his friends worriedly.

“Not recently. Why?” Hunk wondered.

“I just, I feel like something’s wrong.” Lance was no stranger to anxiety. “Do you think he’s afraid to come back?”

“No, Lance. Just breathe. He probably got held up by a teacher. You can go look for him, we’ll watch your food.” Pidge, always the voice of reassurance.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Lance grabbed his Physics textbook, he could always use it as an excuse if he just ran into him in the hallway. He left, going through the main hall. He turned down the next hallway, to where the junior lockers were. He caught a glimpse of fingerless gloves and a red beanie. There he was.

He wasn’t alone.

Sendak was there, looming over Keith menacingly, back to Lance. Lance couldn’t hear what he was saying, but that didn’t stop the growing dread in his stomach. He approached them slowly, listening intently.

“I bet that sugar daddy of yours loves to peg your faggot ass, Kogane. Didn’t know you were into cripples.”

“He’s not my daddy, sugar or otherwise. And you know it, you sick fuck.”

“Oh, that’s right, you’re into the godless diseased ones like McClain. Fitting. You’re both freaks.”

Lance froze.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Keith spat.

“Why? Does it make you angry orphan boy?”

Lance did not want to hear this anymore. He wanted Sendak to shut the fuck up.

“Fuck you.”

Sendak slammed Keith into the locker, and Lance snapped. He raised the textbook over his head, and all the anger, all the frustration built up over the last two years coursed through him as he brought the book down, connecting with the back of Sendak’s skull. He crashed to the ground, landing with a clunk. Keith stared in horror and admiration at the sight of Lance glowering over Sendak’s body.

“Get. Fucking. Rekt.” Lance panted.

Keith glanced down at Sendak, then back up to Lance. His eyes went wide. Lance looked at Keith, smiling triumphantly. Keith reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Run.”

So they ran up the stairs at the end of the hallway, Keith more or less dragging him. They ran into the nearest empty classroom, closing the door behind them. Keith leaned against the wall, panting. Lance slid down to sit and stretch his legs. Keith did the same, their hands still intertwined.

“Holy shit.”

“I just-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my dios.”

“We’re in so much trouble.”

“I kicked his ass!”

“Shiro is gonna kill me.”

“I _knocked out_ Sendak.”

“That was awesome.”

Keith and Lance finally looked at each other, grinning. Lance didn’t even care about anything else in this moment. He was so close, he could just lean in and…

“Lance.”

Right, this was reality.

“Hmm?”

“What’s going to happen when he wakes up?” Keith’s voice was low and he looked slightly afraid.

“Honestly… I don’t know. I’ll probably get suspended.”

“That’s not fair. You’ll lose your spot on the robotics team. Let me take the fall for you.” Keith’s eyes bore into him, daring him to argue.

“Keith…” This was crazy, but Lance didn’t want Keith to take the fall for him. He waited too long to finally show Sendak up. He wasn’t weak anymore. “I actually fought back this time. I _want_ Sendak to know that the queer cancer kid fucked him up. I want to bruise his ego. This is important to me.” Lance maintained eye contact, unwavering.

Keith sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall. “Fine, but we are telling her about how he’s been tormenting you.”

“What? No dude I-”

“Lance, if you come back and he hurts you, I can’t… I wouldn’t know what to do.” His voice was strained, as if the thought of Lance getting hurt physically pained him.

“We could always kick his ass together.” Lance insisted.

“Nice try Starboy. If we tell the new principal, maybe she will set up something so he doesn’t bother you anymore. Please. This is important to _me_.”

Lance was amazed that someone could care some much about him. Hunk and Pidge always did, of course, but this felt different. Very different. Sendak’s words echoed: _“Oh, that’s right, you’re into the godless diseased ones like McClain.”_

“Alright. Deal.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, which he had yet to let go of, and grinned.

“If it’s any consolation, we’d make a good team.” Keith squeezed back.

The moment was broken by the voice over the school’s PA system. “Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, to the principal’s office immediately.”

“Shit.”

“It’s okay, we’ll be together.”

 

“And that’s what happened.” Lance finished, still under the scrutinizing gaze of the principal.

“I have to ask, has anything like this happened before? Has Sendak bothered either of you before this?” Her voice wasn’t as stern as before.

That question got Keith’s attention. His head snapped up from gazing at the floor. “He’s been bullying Lance for the past _year_ but no one has done anything. Not even our old principal!” Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Ms. Allura sighed. “My father was never about discipline. I’m sorry Lance. I never thought by taking this job I’d be dealing with his mistakes.”

“Principal Alfor is your father?” asked Lance.

“Yes, and he could have easily dealt with this. Unfortunately, I’ll still have to suspend you Lance, but I will talk to Sendak and his father about a disciplinary action for the bullying. Keith, I’ve called your guardian and he insisted on taking you home, so he should be here soon. Lance, I’d like to speak to you alone for a few moments if you don’t-”

She was interrupted by the door of her office opening suddenly. Shiro stood there awkwardly, eyes wide. He was like a deer in the headlights. “Um. I’m here for Keith.”

Allura blinked. “Oh yes, Mr. Shirogane. I didn’t expect you so soon.” Her eyes scanned over his toned chest, barely contained by the white tank he was wearing.

“Oh, just Shiro, uh, ma’am. Keith, Lance, are you two okay?” His brow furrowed, concern filling his features.

“Yeah,” said Keith softly.

“We’re okay, Sendak isn’t.” Lance replied coyly.

“Nice job Lance.”

Allura coughed.

“I mean, violence is never the answer.” Shiro winked at him and Keith saw the principal roll her eyes.

“Alright Keith, you’re free to go.” Allura dismissed him.

“Thank you, Principal Allura.” Keith got up from his chair, giving Lance’s shoulder a soft squeeze. “Bye, Sta- Lance.” Keith frowned, looking away sadly, which Lance barely noticed. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder, and they left the office together, closing the door behind him.

“Now Lance, I wanted to speak to you alone for a few reasons. First, at the insistence of Mr. Labine, you will not be dismissed from the robotics team. I agree that it is an excellent opportunity, so this is a warning. Second,” She took this moment to pull out a file from the drawer of her desk. “I have two numbers on file, both labeled Mrs. McClain. Which one is your mother?”

Lance was the one to blink this time. “Uh, both of them?”

Realization dawned on Allura’s face. “Oh. Is that why Sendak has been bulling you?”

Lance looked anywhere but Allura’s eyes. Finally relenting, he said: “Among other reasons.”

“Lance, I want you to know that this is a safe space. I will not tolerate any form of discrimination in my school. My father, he was old fashioned but… I want you to know that you can always come me about anything. You and your boyfriend.”

That caught Lance off guard. “Oh, Keith’s not my boyfriend. I mean, we’re friends but he’s not my _boy_ friend.” He flushed, his cheeks turning cotton candy pink.

“Hmmm. I understand.” She smiled, and that was not very comforting to Lance at all. “Well, anyway, I still have to call your mothers. Which one would be able to come immediately?”

“Faith McClain, the first number listed.” Lance could only imagine his other mom getting a call in the middle of a birth. Hell hath no fury like an angry midwife.

Allura dialed the number, holding the phone up to her ear. “Mrs. McClain, hi. How are you? This is Principal Allura Altea at Arus High…”

 

Pidge and Hunk waited outside of the office for Lance, pacing back and forth. The door opened and Lance stepped out, looking sullen. They sighed in relief. Hunk took the extra step and wrapped Lance in a rib crushing hug. Lance squeaked like a dog toy, the breath rushing out of him.

“So, what’s the damage?” Hunk asked after letting him go.

“Three day suspension. I’m still on the team, though.” Lance grinned.

“Lance, as proud as I am, that was fucking crazy! What made you do that?” Pidge was hysterical, shaking him roughly.

“Easy, easy. I don’t know, I just… I saw him about to hurt Keith and I just snapped.” Lance still had no idea where that sudden strength came from. Adrenaline, probably.

“The things I do for love!” Hunk exclaimed, mimicking Courage the Cowardly Dog.

“Shush.” But Lance was blushing unapologetically.

“You can’t deny it now! Really Lance, not telling him is unfair for the both of you.” Pidge waggled her eyebrows in a way that made Lance almost envious.

“I’m going to tell him when I get back. I’ll have a cheesy line prepared. It’s what he deserves.” A plan was already formulating in the back of Lance’s mind.

“Our boy is all grown up.” Pidge clasped her hands together and Hunk wiped an imaginary tear away.

“Such support.” Lance giggled. “My mom will be here to pick me up. I’m bracing myself for Mama’s reaction tonight.” He could already imagine her practically fainting at the thought of her son practically becoming a street fighter. Her dramatics were always a riot. His mom was also no stranger to dramatics, but hers were less positive.

“We’ll drop off your assignments tomorrow.” Hunk informed him.

“Thanks guys, really. And… keep an eye on Keith will you?” Lance blushed again.

“We won’t let anything happen to your boyfriend Lance,” teased Pidge.

Lance hugged her, then Hunk. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Time to go.

“See you in three days.” He waved at them as he left.

Three days.

 

He could do three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, comments are appreciated. Also, don't be afraid to shoot me a message about this or if you want to send me ideas. My ask box is always open. <3


	6. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns to love himself.

Good things came in threes. Everyone knew that. So Lance should have known when he got back that things would go to shit.

But let’s not get ahead of things.

 

Lance was surprised to find that neither of his moms were angry, in fact, they were elated.

“You know I don’t condone violence, and neither does Espa, but we’re glad you stood up for your friend. Sendak really deserved it,” said Faith as they were driving home. “Is Keith okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine.” Lance watched the houses pass by through his window, chin resting on his hand.

“Uh huh. You like Keith, don’t you?”

Lance’s mouth suddenly felt dry, and his tongue was like sandpaper.

“What’s stopping you from telling him?” Faith glanced at her son, mouth twisted in a concerned frown.

“I don’t think- I mean, how can he ever-” Lance tripped over his words.

“Lance, I’m not going to tell you that loving yourself is easy. I think that, you don’t feel worthy of his affection and it’s closing you off. You should really take a look at yourself and you’ll see all the good things, and maybe, after that, I think telling him will come easy. People love you Lance.” His mom grabbed his free and held it. “We love you, your friends love you. Sometimes that can be hard to believe when life just wants to kick you when you’re down. All you need is to see that love in yourself.”

“Thanks mom.” Lance felt himself smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

“You know, confidence is what the kids would call ‘a major key’.”

“Oh my god mom.” He face-palmed. She could be so embarrassing.

They pulled into the driveway, exiting the car shortly after.

“Hey, since you got suspended for a noble cause, you get full Xbox privileges and no chores, _only_ if you keep up with your school work.” She opened the door and they stepped inside.

“Holy cheese! Thank you!” He hugged her tightly.

“You’re welcome. You want pizza? I know it’s a Wednesday but I don’t feel like cooking.” She was grinning, like this was their mischievous secret.

“Oh yeah!” Lance couldn’t believe that he was going to have the best three days ever, and they hadn’t even started. Crashing onto the couch, he turned on the TV for himself and let him mom call the pizza place.

Esperanza came home a few hours later, exhausted, but she sprung up at the sight of her son.

“Hey mama.” Lance and Faith were on the couch, watching a random DreamWorks movie. Faith was huddled in her favorite comforter as Lance lounged with his feet on the glass table.

“Aye, feet off the table, yeah?” She nudged his feet with her purse, knocking them to the floor. She browsed over the pizza and soda currently occupying the rest of glass surface. “So were any of you going to invite me to this little party?”

“Sí mama, you’re always invited.” He pat the open space between him and his mom, welcoming her to join them.

“Okay, Rocky.” Setting her purse down where her son’s feet once were, she snuggled next to her wife. “Oh I love me some fish Will Smith.”

Lance choked on his spit. “Ewww, mama, that’s gross.”

“What? I dipped into the hetero pool once.”

Her wife cackled.

“Ugh.” Lance felt his eyes roll back, but he laughed. No matter how embarrassing they were, he would never change them. Never.

 

“Hey, are you familiar with the law of attraction?” Lance asked his reflection, eyebrows raised suggestively. “Then maybe you should study it.” He opened his book, to where that unnerving question would be written on a sheet of paper and taped inside. He stared at his reflection expectantly, before tossing the book in frustration. “Ugh, no that’s so stupid.”

_Remember what mom said. Think positive._

All things considered, Lance found himself pretty attractive. He took care of his lovely brown skin; there was not a pimple in sight. His hair was soft and fell nicely against his forehead. Blue eyes like the ocean of his favorite beach, if you were into that. But what about the rest oh him?

He gave himself a once over and sighed.

“You’re funny,” he thought out loud. “You’re funny and people laugh at your jokes, not you. You like to make people laugh. You’re pretty smart. You have great taste in music, despite what Keith says. You got a nice face, and if someone can’t see past the fact that you have cancer,” He paused, considering some of the facts running through his mind at that moment. “If someone says no, it’s not the end of the world. You can still be friends. You have friends that care about you.” He grinned. “You have amazing friends and an awesome family. You’re pretty great.” He wrapped his arms around himself like a self-hug. As crazy as it might look to anyone else, Lance felt better, and more confident than ever.

He didn’t actually hate himself.

 

Tuesday came faster than Lance expected. He had nothing else on the brain but finding Keith and asking him out. Today was the day. He ran into Hunk and Pidge between classes, and immediately asked if they saw Keith.

“Well hello to you to, Lance.” Hunk said.

“Sorry Hunk.” Lance hugged them both. “Today’s they day! I’m going to ask Keith out!”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a glance.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lance,” said Pidge.

His face fell. “Wait, what? Why?”

“He doesn’t seem like himself,” she admitted, avoiding Lance’s gaze.

“Yeah, he didn’t even sit with us while you were gone.” Hunk mentioned.

“Okay, Gretchen Wieners. I’m sure he was just nervous without me there. I’m gonna go find him. See you at lunch.” He made his way down the hallway.

“Lance!” Pidge called out, but he was too far away to hear.

Lance scanned the hallway looking for any sign of him, like a familiar flannel or beanie or something Keith-like. Finally, Lance spotted him. He… cut his hair. It didn’t look bad, just… it surprised him.

“Hey Keith!” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Miss me?”

Keith turned to face him. He scowled. “Do I know you?”

Lance was taken aback. “Oh, is this payback? I know I was gone for, like, three days but-”

“I don’t know you. Get away.” His eyes darkened and he wore an expression foreign to Lance.

“Haha, that’s not really funny anymore dude.” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “I gotta ask you something.” He grabbed his hand, a bold move. “Are you familiar with the law of attract-”

“Stop touching me you _freak_.” Keith’s voice oozed bitterness like boiling tar.

Lance felt like Keith had personally backhanded him. _Freak?_

“Keith, buddy, I…”

“Go away. No one wants you here.” Keith spat.

The text book dropped from his hands, falling and landing louder than expected. The hallway went silent.

Eyes narrowed, Lance spoke. “So, that’s how it is now, huh?” Keith continued to glare at him. “I finally loved myself enough to open up and like you and you… You’re just what I expected.” Each breath Lance took felt like fire.

“I can’t _believe_ I let myself care about you when I didn’t even care about myself!”

Keith’s eyes softened, but his mouth was still twisted in that grim expression

“I thought you were different. I thought we understood each other.” He started shaking, vibrating with anger. “I liked you, I had feelings for you and you… you’re just like Nyma, and Sendak and I fucking _hate you_.”

Everyone was staring, Lance could feel their eyes locked on to him, but he stopped caring. Tears pooled in his eyes.

“Lance, I-” Keith’s voice betrayed him, cracking.

“Go fuck yourself Keith.” Lance stormed away.

Keith picked up the book from the floor, where it fell open to the notebook paper page with “Will you go out with me?” scrawled in pen was taped inside. Keith closed his eyes, breathing in deep.

_I’m sorry Lance._

Lance burst through the office doors into Principal Allura’s office. The vice principal was also there, a man with a bushy ginger mustache.

“Young man, what do you think you’re doing? You can’t just barge in here!” he exclaimed.

Tears streamed down Lance face in streaks, salty and warm. He looked at Allura.

“Coran, it is okay. Lance, are you alright?” Allura got up from her chair and put her arm around Lance, settling him into a chair.

“He- I just- I’m…” Lance hiccuped. More tears fell. “Can I stay in here?”

“Of course you can. Can you tell me what this about?”

Lance shook his head.

“Am I allowed to guess?”

Lance nodded.

“Did something happen with Keith?” Her voice dripped with personal concern.

Lance tried to say yes but it came out like a strangled noise. More tears.

“Mr. Valtaen, could you bring me some tissues from the staff bathroom?” Allura asked.

“Yes, Ms. Altea.” Coran left quickly.

“Lance, I won’t make you talk about it right now. Do you need some water?”

He nodded.

Coran came back with tissues, handing them to Lance. He silently thanked him with a curt nod.

“We will be right back Lance. Breathe. It will be alright.” Allura smiled, and they left him alone. He wiped his face with the tissue and allowed himself to cry some more, sobbing quietly.

It wasn’t weakness, it was human.

 

** Two Months Later **

 

“I can’t believe Christmas break starts tomorrow!” Hunk exclaimed, setting down two prettily wrapped gifts next to his lunch.

“Yeah.” Lance stared off into the distance.

“Lance, it’s been two months. He’s not coming back.” Pidge informed him, as if he didn’t already know that his pining was pathetic enough. She set her own gift next to her.

“I know, Pidge.” That didn’t stop him from day dreaming.

“Alright, gift exchange time! Pidge gets her gifts first.” Hunk and Lance handed her their gifts.

“Oh, I’m excited.” Pidge opened her first gift, which was from Lance. “A Tortoro hat! Lance this is so cute! Thank you!” She put it on, her hair sticking out at all angles. She opened her gift from Hunk and her eyes widened. “This was the sweater I talked about months ago!” She pulled it out to show Lance, who already knew what it was. “Hunk this is so sweet!” She wrapped her small arms around him in a quick hug. Hunk blushed, his dark skin turning crimson.

“It’s no big deal.” Hunk, always the modest one.

“Alright you big lug. Your turn.” Lance handed him his gift, wrapped in green paper.

“Oh, I wonder what it is.” Hunk carefully unwrapped the box, opening it. “An aloe plant! Lance man this is awesome!”

“I remembered to put it in a box this time.” He did not need a repeat of the Cactus Incident™.

“Nice one Lance! Okay, here’s mine.” Pidge handed him her gift, wrapped in bright yellow paper.

“Loving the presentation,” he noted, tearing it open. “Is this a Hawaiian shirt with…? Elvis Santas? Pidge oh my god.” He chuckled, gripping his stomach. “This is too much! Where did you even get this?”

“I have my sources.” Pidge smirked.

“That’s perfect for your collection, Hunk.” Lance said, recalling Hunk’s giant collection of god-awful Hawaiian print shirts. His current favorite was the one covered in Goofys. Ga-hyuk.

“Alright Lance, your turn.” Hunk pushed a shiny rectangular blue package towards Lance.

“This is from the both of us.” Pidge declared, smiling widely.

“I wonder what it could be.” Lance tore through the paper, fingers scraping against a box. He read the words: _Dual Purpose Tablet._

“Guys. I can’t accept this.” He gaped at his friends, who seemed proud of themselves.

“Of course you can. It’s a media tablet, it will help you design robots for the competition,” explained Pidge, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Besides, all sales final.” Hunk winked at him.

“You guys are honestly the best.” He sniffed, wiping away a not so fake tear.

“Just kick ass for us.”

“You know, robo-ass.”

“I will.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Christmas Eve was Lance’s favorite day. It meant seeing all of his family, his brother and sister, his grandparents, everyone he missed since moving to Arizona for treatment. He was currently playing superheroes with his niece and nephew, who were big on comics now. Little Chris insisted on being Wonder Woman, hitting Lance with his ‘lasso’ (which was really a small towel), while Fern ran around pretending to be the Flash, screaming about Zoom.

“Hey, go easy on Aquaman, niños.” Iris scooped her nephew in her arms.

“He’th not Aquaman, Irith.” Chris explained. His lisp became very prominent when he was excited. “He’th Darktheid.”

“Oh, well can Tia Iris talk to Uncle Lancelot?” She gently pulled Lance toward the couch after setting down her nephew.

“Yes Tia.” Fern pulled her younger brother away to fight bad guys in the dining room.

“Hey brother.” She pulled him into a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. They sat together on the couch.

“I’ll never understand why Fred wanted to teach them Spanish at the same time as English. We’re not even fluent.” Lance joked half-heartedly. “How’s marine biology treating you?”

“It’s nice, lots of cute surfer people in my class. You’d enjoy it.” Iris, always a tease. “Not as fun as space of course.”

“Yeah, haha.” Lance faked a smile.

Iris’s face filled with concern. “Are you okay? What’s going on with you? Is your treatment getting rough or something?”

“Nothing, Iris. Treatment is super easy. The doctors say I can start pushing myself to get my legs to a healthy muscle mass. I think I’m getting close to remission.”

“Well that’s wonderful, little Lancelot.” That was a nickname he hadn’t heard in a while. “But there’s something up with you. Is it a girl? A boy?” Iris was being super persistent.

Lance sighed. “A boy. But I’d rather not talk about it.”

Despite blasting his playlist of moving on songs (usually “I Hate Everything About You” did the trick), and focusing on robotics for two months, he found himself still thinking about Keith. He felt that something was off, maybe it was just destructive optimism percolating his brain. The guy with stormy gray eyes remained, a permanent fixation.

“You don’t need anybody, Lance. Wait til college. The people are more interesting.” She pat his arm.

“Thanks, sis.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lance, being the closest, stood. “I got it.”

_I thought everyone was here?_

He opened the door. “Hello?”

Lance blanched, his heart stopping. The last person he expected to see at his house was standing there on his doorstep, in a cropped red jacket, twirling a lit cigarette between fingers. 

 

“Hey, Starboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys ;)


	7. My Heart I Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for lots of homophobic language.
> 
> Check out this fanart: http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/150281095187/abelas-art-some-scenes-from
> 
> (Thanks Aiden!)
> 
> And: http://ericafaithful.tumblr.com/post/149873891627/i-got-some-good-paper-and-used-my-acrylics
> 
> (Thanks Criss!)

“You know it’s not a metaphor if you light it,” were the first words out of Lance’s mouth. The sarcasm route. Safe, considering his family was right there. “Those things can give you cancer, y’know. And we both know you don’t want that.”

Keith rolled his eyes (really Keith?), and went to toss it in the bushes.

“Hey! No! Put that shit out and put it in your pocket!” Lance stared. How could he be offending him already?

Keith gave him a look before putting it out on his glove and stuffing the offending stick in his jeans.

_Ooooooh, edgy._

Lance looked him over. He hadn’t changed much in the last two months since Keith actively avoided him. His hair grew out a little, not that Lance cared about stupid Keith’s stupid hair. That jacket was something else though.

“For the record, that jacket makes you look like an asshole. ’Cause that’s what you are. An asshole.”

Keith sighed. “Lance.”

“Why _are_ you here, man? It’s Christmas Eve! My entire family is here.” Lance glanced behind him, to see if his family was suspicious. He moved the door to try and hide Keith from view.

“Your family?” Keith tried to peek inside, but Lance leaned against the door frame.

Lance glared at him. “Yeah, my family. You know what that is, right?”

Ouch.

“I deserve that.” Keith muttered.

“Look, I know it’s almost Christmas, but as much as you might think that you’re a gift, I’d like to return you to sender.” Lance started to shut the door. “Good night, Keith.”

“Lance wait!” Keith stopped him. “I’m here to apologize and explain. Please, just come with me and-”

“Come _with_ you? Where? How can I even trust you? Why can’t you just tell me here?”

Unbelievable. Two minutes back into Lance’s life and he was demanding things.

“Too many people, I need a quiet place to just… Gather my thoughts and try to explain everything. I’m not even asking for forgiveness!” Keith eyed him.

“I can’t just leave, okay? My family will-” Lance felt someone grab his leg, two little hands squeezing his knee. He looked down to see his niece Fern staring up at Keith, eyes wide with wonder.

“Who is that Lancey?”

“He’s nobody.”

“Oh. Hi Nobody! Wanna come inside? You can play Robin.” She smiled sweetly, her long curly hair flopping over her eye.

“He’s not staying Fern.” _See what I mean?_ He thought silently, looking at Keith.

“Okay. Bye Nobody!” Fern detached herself from his leg and went to join her brother.

Keith waved at Fern, earning him a scathing glare. Keith cleared his throat. “Look Lance, I’m sorry. I want to give you a proper explanation. But not here, okay?”

“I’m not sure I want to hear it. It’s two months too late.” Lance crossed his arms.

“You think I wanted this? Just… I needed a quiet place. It’s hard enough trying to explain this so please. Humor me.” Keith was begging at this point.

Lance sighed. “Fine, you got like, ten minutes.”

“Bring a jacket.”

“I don’t think you brought enough of one.” Lance grabbed his jacket off the hook. “Mom I’ll be right back!” he called out into the house, hoping either one heard him. He put on his jacket and closed the door quietly. They got on the bike, and Lance made sure to hold on as loosely as possible. Less unnecessary touching the better. They drove off into the main road, and Lance wondered what exactly he was getting himself into.

They parked in front of a playground on the edge of the metro parks. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to tell you everything.” Keith made his way through the playground, towards a bench that faced the trees.

“You want to talk about our feelings on a swing set?” Lance refused to move. “My life isn’t some contemporary teen romance novel, Keith.”

Keith paused. “Do you want to hear this or not?”

“You dragged me all the way out here for that? You’re really reaching.” Lance reluctantly walked to the bench with Keith. “Ten minutes.”

They sat together on the wooden bench, which was old and had paint flaking off the seat. The sun had already set, and the stars were just starting to make an appearance. This was the beauty of nature Lance really appreciated. Trees could get cut down, flowers wilted, but the sky was everlasting. The stars would outlive them a hundred times over.

“I’m so sorry Lance,” Keith started after a shaky breath. “For what I said. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Then why’d you say it? Why did you do that to me?”

“I had no choice.” Keith drew his legs to his chest, setting his chin between his knees.

“What do you mean you had no choice?” The gentleness in his own voice surprised him.

Keith was silent.

“If you don’t tell me, you can’t just expect me to accept your apology.”

Keith stared at the ground. “I lied to you.”

“Lied about what?” Lance couldn’t help but be curious.

“When I said I didn’t have friends. I lied.”

“Okay, Keith, that’s not really…”

“Sendak was my best friend, Lance.”

_What._

Lance didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t really sure what this had to do with anything. “Best friend?”

“ _Was_. Emphasis on ‘was’.” Keith seemed adamant about that fact.

“Did he… Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you? I swear to god Keith,” Lance didn’t care about whether or not they were on good terms. If Sendak laid a finger on him…

Keith shook his head.

“Start from the beginning.”

“Sendak and I met at my foster home. It was basically an orphanage to me. His father, Mayor Zarkon, was there for the fundraiser the younger, more adoptable kids were holding. Apparently he loves cookies. Go figure. So Sendak came with him.”

 

 

Keith sat in the worn blue couch, sketching a woman from the TV show he was watching. It was particularly quiet since the kids were outside, selling baked goods. He had only been here for a month, and he would never call those children his foster siblings. Better to not get attached. They didn’t seem to like him anyway. He was too broody, too sad. They would be too, he thought, if they found their mom the way he did. The couch suddenly dipped as someone sat next to him. At a quick glance he saw short blond hair and really pink lips.

“Hey, mind if I sit here?” The guy faced him, and Keith caught sight of his blue, almost indigo eyes.

Keith shook his head wordlessly. Not like he was going to stop him if he did mind.

“I know you.” The guy stated, as if this was supposed to be obvious to Keith.

_No, you probably don’t._

“Yeah, Ms. Taylor-Klaus’ class, third period!” He looked excited to remember. “You drew that awesome map. I’m Sendak!” The blond guy stuck out his hand. Keith eyed it shiftily before taking it.

“Keith.” He let go of his hand and continued sketching.

“Is there no one else your age here?”

Keith looked up at the ceiling, then back to Sendak. “Upstairs.” _Leave me alone like the rest of them._

“Why are you down here by yourself?” asked Sendak.

Keith wanted to shove the sketchbook in the oblivious guy’s face, but resigned to shrugging. Maybe he’d leave if he showed him no interest.

“Mind showing me around? My dad will be here for a while.” He smiled.

_So that’s Mayor Zarkon’s son. Guess I have no choice._

Keith put the pencil behind his ear. “Can I put this away?” he asked, closing his sketchbook.

“Sure.”

They went upstairs to Keith’s room, where he put the book and pencil way in the drawer of his bedside nightstand, sitting on his mattress. Sendak gazed around the small bedroom. Paintings and sketches of places Keith would never visit littered the walls. Lots of mountain landscapes and white sand beaches. Nature was easier than people.

“You like the ocean?” Sendak observed, staring at the painting nearest to him.

“It’s pretty cool.” Oceans were his favorite.

“Yeah. I guess.” Sendak shifted his gaze over to him. “Do you mind me asking… uh… why you’re in this place?” The inevitable question Keith hated.

“My mom was sad.” The answer his caretakers (he’d never call them parents), the hospital, and grief counselors programmed into him since his mom’s death, like he didn’t know damn well what depression was.

Sendak’s eyes widened slightly with realization. “Hey, my mom is sad too. But she drinks. Dad doesn’t really take it well.” He chuckled bitterly.

Keith half-smiled, unsure if he should laugh with him.

“It’s pretty shitty, isn’t it?” Sendak asked, and Keith wondered if he meant this, or life in general.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

“Are you sad too, being here?”

Keith wasn’t sure if he appreciated the psychoanalysis, but that didn’t stop him from answering. “Sometimes.” He rubbed the sleeve of his shirt over his forearm.

“Then let’s go have some fun.” A mischievous glint sparked in those indigo eyes.

Keith grinned. “Yeah.”

So they went down to the kitchen where racks of extra cookies and a couple sheets of brownies were cooling in the afternoon breeze blowing through the window. Keith pulled out a Tupperware container and Sendak helped dump cookies into it. Keith laughed for the first time in weeks, watching Sendak toss cookies like basketballs. They ran outside to the old redwood tree in the backyard, where the tire swing still hung there.

“Cookie me!” Sendak held his hands in front of him, fingers making a triangle. Keith tossed it to him, and he put it in his mouth, pretending to growl like a dog. He ran headfirst through the tire, swinging wildly. Keith grabbed the swing and shimmied up with one hand, sitting on top, legs dangling on each side of the rope. He threw down more cookies to Sendak, who was laughing and catching them. This went on for a while, before Sendak got a call from his dad.

“Shit. I gotta go.” Sendak looked up at Keith sadly. Keith reluctantly climbed down from the swing, landing with a plop. “Hey, why don’t you sit with me and some football buddies at lunch?”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re cool.” Sendak shot him a smile. “See ya, Keith.”

“Uh, see you.” He sat in the tire and watched Sendak walk back to the house. Did he just make a friend?

The next day at school, Keith went to lunch as usual, sketchbook tucked under his tray. He made his way to his usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, but a familiar voice called out to him.

“Keith!”

He turned toward the voice, and saw Sendak waving at him. He walked to the table, sitting down next to the blond.

“Guys, this is Keith. We’re in third period together.” Sendak put his arm around him at squeezed his shoulder. “He’s pretty cool.”

_I have a friend._

 

 

Lance eyed Keith strangely. “Wow, Sendak was nice. Did he not know that you were-?”

“I’m getting to that. So, freshman year, you remember that girl in our class that suddenly transferred?”

“Yeah, she moved because her parents wanted her to go to Catholic school.”

Keith shook his head. “No, that’s not the full story. She rejected Sendak because she was gay, and he flipped out. She wasn’t even out to her parents. So not only did he harass her, he anonymously called her parents and outed her. So they sent her away. The worst part is I didn’t even really know. He acted like it wasn’t his fault. I found out he was bullying people like us, and I couldn’t stand it. But what could I do, right? He was my best friend. Then one day, I just snapped.”

 

 

While Keith never really agreed with Sendak’s ways of thinking, he was thankful for the friendship. Until he told Keith he hated gay people. Sendak would drone on and on about the kids he bullied, laughing at the misery he created. Keith laughed with him for a while, but upon realizing his own sexuality he tried to get Sendak to ease up on it. His most recent victim was a kid with lesbian moms. When he heard the kid had cancer too, Keith decided he had to take action.

“Don’t you think you’re being harsh?” Keith asked one day. They were hanging out in Keith’s living room in his new home. Well, not exactly new, it had been a year already since Shiro adopted him. He was listening to Sendak brag about making the kid cry.

“Uh, don’t tell me you’re going soft!” Sendak shoved him not so lightly.

“I mean, the guy has cancer, Sendy.” Keith frowned.

“He deserves it for being born into a dyke family.” Sendak laughed, and Keith winced at that word. “He’s probably a fag too, just wait. I’m gonna catch him.”

“Catch him doing what?” _Don’t say that word._ “Checking a guy out?”

“Exactly.” Sendak smirked.

Keith sighed. “That’s not right.”

“Why do you even care? You’re not friends with any of them.” Sendak narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

He couldn’t do this anymore. This wasn’t right. He deserved better friends. His mom would never approve of this.

“I’m gay.”

Sendak laughed at him. “Very funny Keith.”

“I’m gay, Sendak,” he repeated.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am! I like dick! I like things that are associated with dick! I love men! Men are cute and handsome and sexy and I want to marry one someday. _I am gay_.” Keith snapped.

Sendak froze, processing what he heard. “You’re disgusting.” He sneered, getting to his feet. “You slept in my house, we shared a bed once!”

“I never touched you though! We’re not animals. We don’t harass people like _you_.”

“Shut up. Just shut up.” Sendak rubbed his temples.

“No. Get out.” Keith stood and pointed to the door, refusing to look at him.

“What did you say?”

“Get the _fuck_ out.”

Sendak glared. “Fine, faggot.” He stomped across the apartment, and opened the door. Keith watched him, and Sendak slammed the door behind him.

Keith sank back into the couch. _Fuck._

 

“You never _liked_ him did you?” asked Lance.

“God no, not like that. I tried to see the good in him, really I did.” Keith sat back against the bench, looking up at the night sky. “But I should have known not to hang around him after I found out about that girl. I was just afraid of feeling lonely again.” Keith clenched his fists.

 _You could never be lonely with me_ , Lance thought briefly, before scolding himself. _He doesn’t like you, get it?_

Keith continued. “Those two months he stopped bothering you? He pretty much exiled me, and did everything he could to make me hate that school. He found ways of putting dead animals in my locker, painted it with a bright red “fag”, constantly pushed and shoved me when we crossed paths. But I managed to make it through the rest of the year.”

“Jesus…”

“When the year started back up, I thought maybe Sendak would just… keep to himself. But then I saw him bullying you, and I had to just stop him.”

 

 

Keith held Sendak’s arm behind his back.

“Go!”

“I can’t leave. I have class,” the cute boy said, holding his book to his chest. His blue eyes were wide with fear.

_I could paint the sky with those eyes._

“Just go.”

“But-”

"Go!!"

The boy ran, and Keith twisted Sendak’s arm harder. “Why can’t you just leave people alone?”

“You don’t deserve to be happy. None you do.” Sendak hissed.

Keith let go of his arm, taking care to shove him a bit. “Eat a dick.”

Then he ran.

 

 

“I didn’t put two and two together until I took you home, which was completely crazy by the way, and saw your moms and you mentioned cancer. You were the same guy he bothered last year. I felt absolutely awful. So I went to your table the next day in hopes that, maybe, I could set things right.”

“Is that why you gave me your number like that?” Lance recalled the almost pick up line like way he just slid the book towards Lance months ago. “Did you even want to be real friends?”

Keith’s mouth dropped open. “I didn’t really know what I was doing! And of course I did! I wasn’t lying to you about that.” Lance swore that he was pouting. “You’re such a good person! You deserve to be happy, Lance.”

“Then why did you hurt me?”

Keith winced. “While you were suspended, Sendak came to me.”

 

 

“Hey there, Keith.” Sendak said casually.

“What do you want?” Keith did not have time for this, class was starting.

“I just want to make peace.” He held up his hands in that ‘I surrender’ gesture.

Keith scoffed. “No you don’t”

“You’re right. I don’t. I do want to have a little chat before your boyfriend comes back.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He almost asked Lance out in that empty classroom, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Well, that makes this easier.” Sendak grabbed a fistful of Keith’s shirt and pushed him into the locker wall. “If you want to keep him walking, never talk to him again,” he whispered.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Do I ever bluff? Come on Keith, I thought you knew me better than that.”

He was right, of course.

“What if I tell him? Or the principal? She’s on our side!” Keith mentioned, trying to scare him.

“Then I’ll break his fucking legs. You seem to forget who my father is, Kogane. You can’t touch me.” The smirk was filled with triumph.

Keith gasped. Lance… He wouldn’t let that happen. He’d never forgive himself.

“Fine, but leave him alone.” Keith sighed in defeat.

“Won’t touch him.”

“Why are you doing this?” Keith asked. They didn’t have much time here in school. Did it really thrill him that much to hurt them?

“So both of you suffer,” he replied. Evil bastard.

“What am I supposed to? When he comes back?” He was really going through with this.

“Act like me. I’m sure he’ll love it.” Sendak released him. “And don’t try to pull a fast one. I have eyes everywhere.” On that note, he walked away.

Keith stood there for a moment, before punching the locker as hard as possible. He yelped in pain.

_I’m sorry Lance._

“So you just went with it? Knowing how much it would hurt me? I told you, we could be a team!” Lance knew he shouldn’t be hurt, but he was.

“I was afraid of what he could do to you!” Keith hunched over again. “I’m a fucking coward, Lance. I just… wanted to protect you! That’s all I cared about.”

Lance stared at him, amazed. “So you came to me because…?”

“I haven’t felt like _this_ since before my mom died, and to think I hurt you… I know I hurt you, and I couldn’t stand it. I missed you. I wasn’t sure if you’d even talk to me but I had to try.” Keith sighed. “I knew that Sendak was gone, so I took my chance. Now we’re here.” He smiled sheepishly. “I still don’t expect you to forgive me, but that’s everything.”

Lance was pretty shocked. Out of all the scenarios he could’ve imagined, this one was the most unlikely. He looked at Keith now with less resentment. Lance thought for a moment: This was the Keith he knew, the one he trusted. The one he missed.

“You know, I’m really afraid of losing.”

Keith turned to him, confused.

“Mainly my legs. I mean yeah, my family and friends are up there, and my life, that’s a given. But I’m afraid of losing mobility. Sure there are prosthetics but I feel like, once I lose that one part of myself, once one is gone, that’s it, I’m truly confined.” Lance stared up at the stars. “I’m put in this fucking box. I’m deemed broken.” Lance met Keith’s eye. “I don’t want to be broken.”

Keith stared at him. The dark suddenly seemed quieter.

“I was really afraid of losing you, too. When we were friends. I thought we understood each other. I thought we bonded over our sad, sucky lives.”

“We did!” Keith interjected.

“Like you and Sendak?”

“No, ours was definitely different.” Keith blushed, but Lance couldn’t see it in the dark.

“I thought, maybe, this was it. I found someone who understood loss and didn’t see me as some burden with a few years to live. I mean, I’m not exactly dying, cancer isn’t an immediate death sentence. But I still felt like no matter how compatible we were this little voice told me that I would never make you happy. Then I took a good look at myself. I saw positive things in me for the first time in years. I didn’t see cancer and scarred up legs. I saw Lance. Something like _that_ didn’t really make me unlovable.” Lance grinned a little. “So when you said what you did, every fear I ever had crashed over me. I retracted myself back into this shell of self-loathing. I always looked for you, though.” Lance admitted. “I had this hope that maybe you were just angry, but a week passed, then a month, then two. I had to stop caring.”

Keith cast his eyes downward, looking hard at the bench.

“Sometimes I think this world really hates me.”

Keith glanced back up at him, and as Lance saw himself reflected in Keith’s eyes he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever be as beautiful to him as the night sky above them.

“Come on.” Keith stretched out from his huddled position and got off the bench, standing.

Lance stood, albeit cautiously. “What?”

Keith started walking towards the trees. “Follow me.”

Was he nuts?

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Keith suddenly grabbed his hand and they ran into the dense dark forest. They stopped, surrounded by the statue-like trees. The moon shone between the treetops, casting a magical glow over the forest floor. Lance could still see the bench, thankfully, they weren’t far.

"Keith..."

"I want to show you how to love this world the way I know it loves you." Keith guided Lance's hand to the tree nearest to them. Lance could feel the rough bark under his fingers. He didn't understand what this was supposed to do.

"Breath. Close your eyes." Lance did as he was told. The wind picked up, gently tousling his hair. He felt the grass tickle at his ankles. “Do you feel that? That’s the earth responding to you.” He opened his eyes and saw a lightning bug land on his nose.

"This world loves you Lance.  And… so do I." Keith guided him away from the tree. His heart was beat rapidly, ticking like a bomb. Keith tentatively brushed Lance’s bangs away from his forehead, trailing his fingers down his cheek.

"You… what?" Lance tilted his head to the side. He looked into Keith’s large gray eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty.

He found none.

Keith leaned forward, pressing his lips into Lance’s own. Keith, dorky motorcycle riding Keith was kissing him.

And god did he feel the love.

 

“Shiro I made a mistake.”

Keith stood in front of the car Shiro was currently under. The sound of metal clanking stopped, and Shiro slid out, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

“This is about Lance, isn’t it?” asked Shiro.

“How do you-?”

“Keith, you been miserable for two months and every time I asked about him you just changed the subject.” Shiro’s brows furrowed. “What happened?

“I said some things I didn’t mean and I let him go. I thought it would be better for him.” Keith avoided his concerned look. _I hurt him in the worst way._

“Was it you, or someone making you?”

Keith was quiet.

“I see. Go.”

“What?”

“You heard me, go. Talk to him Keith.” Shiro was now eye level with him.

Keith didn’t move. Did he even have a chance? He was so afraid of feeling that way again.

“Be the person your mom wanted you to be.”

Keith stiffened. _Mom…_

That was all it took for Keith to peel out of there.

_I’m coming Lance._

 

Keith stepped back. “Right. Boundaries. Sorry. I’ll take you home.” He moved to walk back to his bike, but Lance grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

“Keith, if you make me wait two more months for another kiss I swear to god.” Lance wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him.

“What?” Keith’s eyes widened.

“I forgive you, you dork. But if you hurt me again Pidge will personally kick your ass.” Lance joked.

Keith stared, stunned. Then he was laughing. Crying and laughing.

It was a laugh Lance could fall in love with over and over again.

“Oh my god. This is happening, isn’t it?” Keith asked, wiping the tears from his face.

“It better.” Lance chuckled. “I listed to sad Beyoncé for two months!”

“What about Sendak?” Keith buried his face in Lance’s chest. “He could hurt you.”

“He’s not doing shit. We’re a team.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, we are. A good team.”

“Damn right,” said Lance.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s be way longer than ten minutes,” Keith informed him.

“Mmmmm, yeah I don’t really care.” Lance pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Lance.”

“Oh, alright, I guess I better go home.” Lance grinned. This was the best night of his life.

Keith smiled, entwining his fingers in Lance’s, gripping his hand tightly. They walked out of the little forest, hands swinging between them.

“I just noticed, you have on a really ugly Christmas sweater,” said Keith.

“Leave me and my cool sweater alone!” Lance exclaimed, nudging him. “Mr. Cropped Jacket!”

They made it to the bike, and soon they were back at Lance’s house. Lance and Keith stood on the front steps, only a few inches apart. This was really something.

“Well, I guess this good night.”

“Yeah.”

Lance pulled Keith closer, closing the gap with a soft kiss. Keith’s hand cradled his jaw gently and their foreheads pressed together. If Lance could have it his way, Keith would never have to leave. But his family was waiting for him.

“Good night, Starboy.”

 

Lance opened the door and saw his entire family freeze. His moms were standing closest to the door, arms crossed.

“Well?” Faith asked.

“We made up.”

“And?” asked Esperanza.

Lance could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

“We made out.”

“That’s our boy!” Esperanza said proudly, while her wife beamed. The rest of his family whooped and cheered, it was obvious they were told the situation before he got back.

Lance flushed deeper. “I’ll be uh, right… back.” Lance ran upstairs to his room. He collapsed immediately on his bed, sinking into the mattress. He and Keith really were a thing now. He heard his phone buzz on his desk, and he grabbed it.

****

**_Keith:_ ** _Is it weird to say I miss you?_

**Me:** _Not at all :)_

**_Keith:_ ** _Hey Lance?_

**Me:** _Yeah?_

**_Keith:_ ** _Rawr :P_

 

Lance snorted. That was cute.

 

**Me:** _Rawr :3_

Lance put down his phone and rejoined his family. It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter holy cheese. Comments are my lifeblood guys. Updating soon! :)
> 
> If you're on Tumblr, don't be afraid to message me!


	8. Twixter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith face their fears, and there's fighting robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK AND WROTE SOME OTHER THINGS TO COMPENSATE.
> 
> So I'm leaving for boot camp on November 9th, so If I don't finish this story by then, it will be about 2 months before I even get to touch a computer. I'm sorry. :/

School started back sooner than they anticipated, the rest of the two weeks flying by quickly. Keith insisted on taking Lance to school, so they rode together in the morning. They parked in front of the school, watching people go inside. Finally stepping off the bike, they stopped in front of the steps, eyeing the doors.

“Well, this is it,” said Lance, breaking his gaze to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah.”

“Together?” Lance stuck out his hand.

Keith smiled and grabbed his hand. “Together.”

They walked up the stairs together, hands clasped tightly. They walked through the doors, entering the main hallway. A few people stared, but that was normal. They keep their eyes peeled for Sendak, who was their biggest worry. They were ready for him, whatever he decided to do. They weren’t afraid. Not today.

They stopped at Lance’s locker, where they had to separate to their first periods. Keith gave Lance a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Stay safe.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “I will.”

Keith left Lance, walking up the stairs to his class. Lance gathered his books and made his way down the hall. Sendak was walking toward him, and he froze, just for a second. He was with a few football buddies and paid no attention to Lance as he walked by. Not even a passing glance or a satisfied smirk. That didn’t stop Lance from keeping his head down to avoid attention. Too close for comfort. Lance sighed.

This would be a long day.

 

They went to lunch together, holding hands only for the sake of knowing they were still okay. Hunk’s eyes brightened at the sight of Lance, only to narrow when he saw Keith. Lance figured it would be easier for Keith to explain to them face to face, so neither Hunk nor Pidge were informed of their relationship.

“Uh, hey buddy, what are you doing here?” asked Hunk, directing himself towards Keith. “You got some nerve man.” Hunk stood, and Lance intervened.

“Woah, Hunk. He’s with me,” Lance told him.

“But Lance he hurt-”

Lance held up their entwined hands.

“Oh.”

“We can explain everything. Where’s Pidge?”

As if to answer him, there was a sharp sound of a hand against flesh.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Keith exclaimed, yanking his arm away.

“How dare you come back here after what you did?” Pidge glared up at Keith, trying to look menacing in all her five-foot-two glory. “You hurt our friend you jackass.”

“Pidge!” Lance took off his snapback and tried to beat her away with it. “Stop hitting my boyfriend!”

That got her attention. “Boyfriend? Since when?”

“I mean, maybe if you didn’t try to beat him up we could tell you!” Lance huffed.

Hunk put a hand on her shoulder. “Pidge. Let’s listen to what Keith has to say.”

Pidge sighed. “Fine.”

So they sat, and Keith gave them the short version. The more Keith told them, the more their concern for Lance grew. Not to say they weren’t concerned for Keith, but Lance was the one who was more likely to get hurt. They all knew that.

“I think we should tell Ms. Allura.” Pidge said finally, after some deliberation.

“No,” said Keith flatly.

“Look Keith, I don’t like authority as much as anyone, but she told Lance her office was safe space. If we tell her, she can prevent something from happening. I mean, you’re not hiding your relationship, so instead of waiting for Sendak to flip out, we snuff him out.”

“Pidge is right, man. She seems capable of handling this,” said Hunk.

Keith looked at his boyfriend for confirmation.

“With discretion. We do it after school or something.” Lance looked around the table at his friends, who nodded.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell us during break, Lance,” said Pidge.

“Well, you were busy feeding veterans, and Hunk was in Hawaii, so you know, a gathering didn’t seem very possible,” he replied.

“Well, this,” she pointed to the two of them. “Seems like a big risk. Sendak will find out by the end of the day, and he might not wait to do something about it. I mean I’m happy for you guys, don’t get me wrong, but shouldn’t you guys just pretend to hate each other for the sake of safety?”

“I’m tired of not being happy because of that pimple dick asshole.” Lance put a hand on Keith’s thigh.

“Pidge, I know you don’t know me very well, but all I want is for Lance to be safe,” said Keith, squeezing Lance’s hand. “I’m not going to let anything happen to him. If we all work together, we can get Sendak once and for all. All you have to do is help us.”

Pidge stared at him.

“I was a coward once. I’m not going to be one again.” Keith met her eyes. There was a brief silence.

“We’re going to the principal. Hunk and I. You guys just steer clear of Sendak.”

“Thank you Pidge.” Lance ruffled her hair.

“But what do we even say?” asked Hunk. “Yeah, Principal? There’s a psycho student that wants to hurt our friend? Yeah, you know, the _mayor’s son_?”

“We got it covered.”

 

Lance was back at his locker, getting ready for physics class. His first match was this weekend, and he was excited to see how the designs he worked on turned out. A pair of arms found their way around his waist.

“Hey Starboy.” Keith set his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey babe.” Babe. It came so natural.

“I hate essays,” Keith pouted.

“Don’t we all,” he snickered, grabbing his textbook.

“Hey Lance,” a higher, feminine voice spoke.

Lance turned to see a tall blonde girl with pretty icy blue eyes eyeing him.

“Hi, Nyma.”

Keith’s grip on Lance tightened protectively. _That’s_ Nyma? She was pretty. Too pretty.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Her eyes darted between Keith and Lance’s faces.

“Sure. Oh, this is my boyfriend Keith.” Lance smiled.

Keith’s eyes narrowed and he did not smile.

“Oh, hi. Listen Lance, I came to say sorry for what happened in biology. That wasn’t right and I’m sorry. I was stressed about state tests and my parents wanted me to do well. You understand right?” She batted her long butterfly lashes and Keith wanted to rip out every single one.

“Uh huh. Where’s Rolo?”

“In holding until his parents bail him out. Or he would be here with me.”

“Right. Well, _Nyma_ , when you get to college, make some new friends. Maybe they’ll let you take advantage of them for _four_ years.” Lance closed his locker. “I’ve got class. You know what that is, right?” Keith unwrapped his arms from his waist and grabbed his hand. “Bye, Nyma.” They left her there, her face red and eyes bugging.

“Holy shit Starboy.” Keith grinned wildly.

“I waited two years for that.” Lance smiled, satisfied.

They walked to Lance’s class on the second floor, where Keith said his good bye. On his way back to his own class, Keith spotted Sendak chatting it up with that Nyma girl. She pointed back toward the stairwell and Sendak glanced up, meeting Keith’s eye. His eyes narrowed. Keith walked into his classroom, clutching his chest.

_He knows._

Hunk and Pidge made their way into Principal Allura’s office, keeping an eye out for Sendak. Lance and Keith were already on their way home, since they told their friends not to wait. Keith had a suspicion that Sendak already knew, so Hunk and Pidge made sure that they didn’t wait around for Sendak to find him.

“What seems to be troubling you?” asked Allura as they entered the office.

“It’s about Sendak,” said Hunk.

“Has he been bothering Lance and Keith since they got together?”

“No but we’re afraid he might- Wait. How do you know that they’re together?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

Allura’s faced colored a bit before she answered. “I have my sources. Believe me, my concern for their safety is a priority. I’ve already come up with a solution.”

“You have?”

“Yes. I believe Sendak is having his own problems at home, so I’m putting him in daily counseling with Mr. Keaton. That stays between us.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Lance and Keith are lucky to have friends like you.” Allura smiled.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” said Pidge, and Hunk put an arm around her shoulder.

“Go on. You have nothing to worry about.”

They left Principal Allura’s feeling a little more relieved that day.

 

** Three Months Later: **

 

Nothing happened over the next three months. Not one threat or mean look or sign that Sendak cared. It seemed that Ms. Allura’s plan had worked, and the counseling had done its job.  Despite this, Keith knew that Sendak was planning something. He could feel it and didn’t let his guard down. That didn’t stop him from cheering on his boyfriend during robotics season, though. Lance and the team had done so well, and they made it to the championship. Unfortunately, it was in Phoenix, which was two hours away, and Keith was afraid of taking his bike on the highway, not to mention it fell on a school night. So all he could do was send him positive thoughts, and hoped that extra accessory did its job.

_You can do it Starboy._

 

Lance was making some last minute tweaks to the robot, which he had fondly named Voltron. Some of the parts were differently colored, the tread on the left was yellow, and the wheels on the right were blue. Green wires stretched up the length of the left arm, and the hand on the right arm was made of this reddish orange metal. The team gave it a custom head, which had a serious face and LCD eyes. This robot got them through twenty-three matches, plus the semifinals. Lance was working on attaching the new weapon Keith designed, which was a knife, to any regular person. The robots in this final match were allowed one extra weapon, so now in addition to the saw-like rotating spikes in the sides, they had this.

“Are you sure this is within regulation?” asked Fira, as they studied Lance’s work.

“Of course it’s within regulation,” said Aiden, handing the Philips-head to Lance. “We agreed on the sword, which has to be three inches going in, and can extend up to three more inches during the match. We’re lucky Lance’s boyfriend is a mechanic, he really did help us here.”

Lance smiled at that. “Don’t worry about the weapon, it’s about the piloting. As long as we can keep this kitty purring, we’ll win.” He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. “Speaking of, whose turn is it?”

Aiden and Fira exchanged a look. “Yours.”

Lance froze. “No… I can’t. Last time I did, we nearly lost.” Lance was not good at controlling the robot, no matter how much he practiced.

“Rules say everyone on the team has to pilot the robot and it’s your turn now.” Aiden clapped Lance on the back. “You got this, man.”

Lance stared at Voltron. Did he have this? Could he really handle piloting this thing to win?

Mr. Labine walked into the workroom at that moment. “You guys? Showtime.”

 

Fira placed Voltron into the cage, same as the other team. Lance sat in the pilot chair, and Aiden sat to his left. Lance maneuvered the robot into the red circle, and the lights on the audience dimmed. Both robots were in the middle, which allowed Lance to size up the other robot. It was smaller, but Lance and his team knew that smaller robots tended to pack a surprise. The other bot was painted purple, and held a black mace. That was a weapon Lance had yet to see in the competition, but of course it wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t regulation. Fira joined them at the table, and the spotlight centered on the cage. I deep voice echoed through the center, and the crowd silenced.

“Welcome, to the finale of the Battle Robotics competition! For our last match we have the reigning champs, Galra Prep, and their robot Myzax!” The crowd cheered. “And our newcomers, Arus High and their robot Voltron!” A smaller cheer erupted from the stands. “You know the rules, last robot standing wins. You have twenty minutes to incapacitate the other team’s bot. You may begin at the sound of the air horn.”

Lance swallowed nervously, and he felt his palms begin to sweat. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought. The air horn sounded, and Lance maneuvered Voltron away from Myzax. He needed a game plan, and fast. Lance watched Myzax’s mace move up and down, and figured taking that out would be the best way to get close. Lance drove Voltron behind Myzax, slashing at the treads. Myzax swung the mace backwards, landing squarely on Voltron’s face, leaving a huge dent. The crowd gasped, and Lance winced. _Sorry Volty._

Lance backed Voltron away from the other bot, driving it in circles.

“Uh, Lance?” Fira gawked at him, while he kept Voltron spinning.

“I got it.”

Myzax swung its mace repeatedly, trying to catch Voltron. Lance kept driving Voltron around it, waiting for the perfect moment.

“Ten minutes left competitors.”

Voltron continued spinning, and Lance kept his eyes on that mace. It would only take on shot and he had to time it perfectly. Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!

Lance stopped Voltron on a dime, and extended the blade right as the mace swung down. The resulting momentum allowed Voltron to sever Myzax’s arm. The crowd cheered, and there were audible groans from the other team. The victory was small, it still wasn’t over. The other robot moved slower, with its broken tread flopping behind it. Lance didn’t see any other weapons, which was weird. Yet Myzax continued moving forward with artificial determination.

“Um, do you guys see any other weapons on that guy?” asked Lance, voice cracking nervously.

“No…” said Aiden, staring at the robot approaching Voltron.

Suddenly, the sound of whirring ripped through the cage, as Myzax extended a rotating circular saw blade from the front of it. It oscillated in and out, buzzing menacingly.

_So that’s how they won._

“Five minutes left competitors!”

Lance had no plan. That saw blade could easily rip through Voltron’s treads and cut through the front of the robot, stopping them. Lance couldn’t get close, or could he?

_I’m gonna ram it._

Lance drove Voltron straight to Myzax. His team protested, but Lance was too focused. This risk was calculated, and Lance had to be right for this to work. Voltron sped up, and Myzax didn’t stop moving, saw blade still whirring and slicing through empty air. Lance moved Voltron slightly to the left, extending the blade to its full length. The robots collided, and the resounding crash echoed through the room. Everyone was dead quiet.

Voltron’s blade skewered Myzax, going right through the core of the robot. The other bot stopped moving, and the saw blade stopped buzzing, slowly stopping it’s rotating. Lance tentatively backed Voltron away from Myzax, expecting it to jump back to life. But it just stayed there, still as a rock.

“AND WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM VOLTRON HAS WON!”

Lance sat back in his chair, stunned. He did it. His teammates hugged him, cheering for their win.

 

Lance pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding Voltron is arm. He pressed Keith’s contact, holding the phone up to his ear and listening to it ring.

“Hey Starboy. Is the match over?”

“Yeah. We won! I was the one controlling the bot and we won!”

“Congrats baby, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. Your sword really came in handy.”

“Just remember it’s your victory. You coming home?”

“Just waiting to get on the bus. It should be dropping us off at the school.”

“I’ll pick you up. Milkshakes at Castle are on me.”

“One of these days I’ll treat you.”

“You are my treat.”

Lance blushed.

“The bus is starting up. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you, Starboy.”

“Hasta la later, Sunshine.”

 

The end of the school year came quickly, soon it was the end of May, and the last day of school. Exams were wrapping up, and Lance was just waiting by his locker for his boyfriend and friends, since he was done for the day. Hunk was the second one to join him, after finishing his English exam.

“So what do you think about your grades?” asked Hunk casually.

“So math kicked my ass, but I’m sure I passed. Everything this else is an ace in the hole,” said Lance confidently.

“Everything felt easy for me too,” Hunk admitted.

“I hope Pidge did okay for English. I know that’s her worst subject.”

“She’ll be fine, I proofread her last essay.”

Lance grinned. “Tsk tsk. You still won’t ask her out though.”

“I already told you Lance, I’m fine with just being friends. She doesn’t owe me anything.”

“Buddy…”

Pidge rounded the corner, stopping their conversation. “Well, I survived!” she exclaimed. “We’re officially seniors now.” She stood between them, a tired smile plastered on her face.

“Hell yeah!” Lance and Hunk shouted.

“Where’s Keith?”

“In Government,” Lance answered. “But, that reminds me, I have to go get Volty.”

“Your robot?”

“Yeah, Mr. Labine said I could grab him when the last person was done. I’ll be right back.” Lance made a beeline for the staircase.

“Are you sure you want to go by yourself?” asked Pidge.

“Yeah man, one of use can go with you.” Hunk offered.

“Pssh, it will take two seconds. I’ll be right back.”

Lance jogged up the stairs to the physics room, which was a few doors down. The room was dark, but Mr. Labine left it unlocked, so Lance walked in easily. He grabbed Voltron from the closet and left the room. Lance turned to go back the way he came, but decided to walk the opposite way, since class was right at the stairs on the first floor. Most of the classes were done, so Lance walked through the hallway by himself. It was a bit eerie, with scattered papers littering the floor, lockers thrown open. It was the work of rowdy teenagers, but it seemed sinister. Maybe he watching too many scary movies with Keith.

He pushed through the double doors, ready to meet his boyfriend on the next floor, but something stopped him short.

“Hey Freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear agony, please let go of me.
> 
> Suffer slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence, and implied depression.

“What do you want from me Sendak?” Lance’s voice hitched nervously. He didn’t expect to be cornered. He hadn’t even thought about Sendak in months.

“You know, nobody listens to me. My dad doesn’t listen to me, neither does my mom. Keith didn’t listen either. They never listen.” Sendak stepped closer, and Lance’s body screamed for him to run, but he stood frozen in place.

“Sure, put me in therapy. Like they expect me to say anything. I’m not some freak.”

“Sendak, I have done nothing to you. Why do you hate me? Or people like me?” Lance figured distracting him by talking would be the best way to try and escape.

“You people are disgusting. Thinking you can be happy.” He grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt. Lance noticed a small scar on Sendak’s lip that wasn’t there the last time they were that close. A few deep bruises near his collar bones peaked from underneath his shirt as well, and Lance wondered if he was truly the broken one here.

“This isn’t about us, is it?” asked Lance, treading through dangerous territory. “You know it’s not. Just open up to someone Sendak. All you have to do is let me go-”

“Okay.”

Sendak hurled Lance down the stairs, and he tumbled down, feeling every corner stab into his body. Lance landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the first landing, groaning in pain. Voltron fell beside him, as it fell out of his hand when he was thrown. His body ached, and Lance couldn’t move, because everything felt like a dozen punches straight to the chest. Sendak moved slowly and deliberately down the stairs to Lance, his eyes burning with anger.

“You’re never going to be happy.” Sendak hissed. “Keith doesn’t like you. You’re a burden. And if he has to deal with your damaged ass any longer, he’ll end up just like his mother.”

Lance tried to form the words, but jaw felt heavy and tight, “Hnnnnnng.”

“What? You can’t talk now? You’re really pathetic.” He leered over him like a wolf over his prey.

“You’re wrong.”

“What was that?”

“I said you’re WRONG.” Lance yelled, hoping if anyone was still here they’d hear his voice echo through the hall.

“We’ll see.”

Fear had Lance pinned to the floor. Sendak stepped over him, an evil smile ghosting his lips.

Sendak eyed the robot as Lance lay still, watching him with wide eyes.

“No!”

A sickening crunch echoed in the empty stairwell.

 

It wasn’t Voltron.

 

Lance screamed out in agony, unable to move his right leg. Sendak watched him writhe, showing no signs of remorse.

“Good luck walking that off,” Sendak sneered, turning and walking down the stairs.

Tears streamed down Lance’s face. Where were his friends?

 

“Hey, where’s Lance?” asked Keith.

“He didn’t try to come to your class?” Hunk asked, furrowing his brows in worry.

“No, why?” Keith suddenly felt an urgent sense of dread wash over him.

“He went upstairs to the physics class to grab Voltron and he hasn’t come back down this way. We figured he met you over by the other stairwell,” said Pidge.

Something clicked for them all simultaneously, and they ran back to the stairwell just as Sendak was walking from it, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Keith…” Lance called weakly.

He ignored the urge to follow Sendak and leapt up the stairs. Pidge and Hunk followed, caring more about their friend then catching Sendak.

“Lance!” Keith knelt beside his boyfriend, and Pidge gasped at the sight of her friend. Hunk stayed oddly silent. “What he do to you?”

Lance tried to speak but came out as a sharp gasp, followed by more tears. He pointed a shaky finger at his right leg, whimpering.

“He broke his leg. He broke his _fucking_ _leg_. I’m gonna kill him.” Keith stood, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

“No, we have to set his leg. Then take him to the hospital,” said Pidge calmly.

“With what?” He looked between them desperately.

Hunks eyes landed on the robot, and Pidge nodded. Hunk grabbed it, pulling an arm out of the socket, handing it to her. She pulled out the green wire, wrapping it around her hand. Placing the arm on Lance’s calf, she moved his leg gently against it. Lance hissed, but she didn’t stop. The green wire was quickly wrapped around his leg, and Pidge tied it off.

“How did you know how to do that?” asked Keith, feeling pretty useless.

“Before my brother died, he taught me some first aid. It comes in handy.”

“I’ll carry him to my truck,” Hunk chimed in. He knelt down, gathering Lance in his arms.

“Keith…” Lance moaned.

He grabbed Lance’s dangling hand. “I’m right here Starboy. You’re going to be okay.” The sharp prick of tears stung his eyes.

“Get him.”

“What?” Keith blinked, not sure if he heard him right.

“He’s saying go kick his ass,” Pidge said with a steely look.

“We got him. Go get Sendak.” Hunk nodded in agreement.

Keith looked to his boyfriend, who was making small noises of pain. Sendak was going to pay.

 

He was running, and running and running; looking for that buzzed blonde head to bash in. The thought of that satisfying feeling of his fist meeting Sendak's jaw, of breaking his face on a wall, was all that fueled him. He slammed through the front doors of the school, scanning for any sign of that bastard. He jogged down the stairs, taking them two at a time, his head spinning in all directions. He saw a brief glimpse of purple and ran up the left side of the sidewalk. Heart beating in his ears, Keith sprinted, jumping and tackling Sendak to the ground. All of his senses focused down to a pinprick, and Keith felt everything: the scrape of the pavement, the jolt of vague pain in his knuckles as his fist collided with Sendak's face, the slight smell of iron coming from Sendak’s busted lip. He wasn’t fighting back, but Keith didn’t care. He wanted him to hurt the way Lance was now, suffering was all he wanted him to feel.

“You fucking scumbag!” Keith screamed, each word punctuated by another blow. “Why would you hurt him?” He grabbed him by the shirt, hoisting him up until their faces were inches apart. “Tell me!”

“You know why.”  Sendak spat a mix of spit and blood to the side. “Does it really surprise you?”

“I know you’re better than this, Sendy,” said Keith, reverting back to that old nickname. “You’re not your mother, or your father. You don’t have to hurt people. What happened to being better than them?”

“I guess some things run in the family. Not everyone is lucky, like you.”

“I still fight everyday with my problems. Just because I have a new family with Shiro, and a relationship with Lance, doesn’t mean I don’t suffer like my mother,” he replied, letting go of Sendak, disgusted. “You hurt one of the few people I care about.”

“So just keep hitting me! You know I’m used to it by now!” Sendak exclaimed.

“No, I’m not like you.” Standing, Keith brushed himself off. “You better go. As soon as we get Lance to the hospital, I’m sure the cops are going to come find you. Your dad can’t protect you forever.”

Sendak just sat there, confused.

“Go, before I change my mind. GO!”

Sendak scrambled to a standing position, looking at Keith with sneer on his face and gratitude in his eyes. Keith watched him run away, slowly becoming aware of the thudding pain in his knuckles. It was time to see Lance.

 

It was dark. Lance didn’t know why, he was just staring into Pidge’s eyes just a minute ago. He cracked open an eye, and saw blinding white light. That wasn’t normal. He blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust. It looked like he was in a hospital room. But that wasn’t right. Why would he be in the hospital? Unless…

It all came flooding back to him. Sendak. The stairs. His leg.

Oh god. Did he still have his leg?

His heart banged against his chest as he sat up to look down at his legs. He still felt them, but phantom limbs were a thing, and Lance did not want that false sense of security. He wore a poke-a-dotted hospital gown, so he legs were exposed for him to see. Good, no dramatic blanket throwing. His left leg rested on the bed, and his right leg… was wrapped in a cast and hung in a sling. He really couldn’t feel it much, but immediately remembered Sendak curb stomping his tibia, and the gross crunch. That fucker.

Pidge and Hunk barged into the room, after noticing their friend was awake. They both huddled around one side of the bed, and Pidge hugged Lance tightly.

“Woah, guys, I’m alright. I think. How did I get here?” Lance, asking the real questions.

“We brought you here, buddy,” said Hunk. Pidge let go of Lance reluctantly.

“Yeah, after we found you on the stairwell,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

“Was Keith there?” He suddenly felt dizzy trying to remember, and laid back against the pillow.

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon. He was trying to stop Sendak when we left,” Hunk told him.

“He wasn’t much help with setting your leg.”

“What did you even use?” Lance was curious, the only thing around him was Voltron.

Pidge and Hunk casted their eyes downward, avoiding eye contact.

Oh, poor Voltron.

“He made a great sacrifice, Lance.”

“We can fix him for you.”

Grateful wasn’t even a strong enough word for what Lance was feeling right now.

“You guys, it is okay. I’m just glad you were there.”

The door opened, and Keith stumbled in. Hunk and Pidge moved to the side, so he could see Lance. His eyes glanced over the cast, and the hospital gown, and finally settled on his boyfriend’s tired face.

“Hey Sunshine.”

Rushing over to him, Keith practically threw himself over Lance. With his face buried in Lance’s collarbone, a steady stream of tears fell from his eyes.

“Hey, hey. I’m okay, Keith. It’s okay.” Lance reassured him, placing a hand on the small of Keith’s back.

“It’s not,” Keith mumbled. “It’s not okay. I should have been there, I should have saved you again.”

“Babe, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have went up there by myself. I didn’t even think Sendak would be there.”

“We let our guards down. I should’ve known he’d pull something like this.” Keith hated himself for allowing Sendak to have the upper hand.

“Did you fight him?” asked Lance.

“Yeah, but he got away.” Lance didn’t know that it was Keith’s choice, but it would be last thing he ever hid from him.

“I hope you kicked his ass, like in one of those art style changing battles. That would’ve been so _awesome_ ,” Lance sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, slightly spaced.

“We’re not in a cartoon, Starboy.” Keith chuckled. Even in the most serious situations Lance could still make him laugh.

“Darn.”

“I think that’s the morphine taking, Keith,” said Pidge, who watched them with glazed eyes.

“So what’s the damage? Is his leg really broken?”

“I think I can answer that,” said an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned their heads to see a doctor, holding a clipboard. He looked young, maybe ten or so years older than them. He had dark, swoopy hair and piercing green eyes behind black glasses.

“I’m Lance’s resident doctor,” he explained, walking over to Keith and Lance. Keith shifted off of his boyfriend and sat on the small edge of the bed. “I’m Dr. Grace.”

“Hey Dr. Sexy!” Lance grinned, still feeling the effects of morphine.

“Hey buddy. Are these the friends you’ve been telling me about?” he asked, putting the stethoscope in his ears. He placed the other end gently on Lance’s chest, listening for a moment.

“Yeah, those two are my beeeeeeeeeest friends.” He pointed to Pidge and Hunk, and they waved. “This is my boyfriend Keith. Isn’t he beautiful?”

Keith blushed. Beautiful wasn’t the normal adjective people used for him.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous, Lance,” Dr. Grace laughed. “The morphine has definitely set in,” he whispered to Keith. “So, from his report here I can tell you that Lance suffered a compound fracture in the middle region of his tibia. The good news is, with that set you guys gave him, it should heal regularly without any problems. The bad news, it will take about five months due to his weakened bone structure.”

“Can he still go to chemo?” asked Keith.

“Well, that’s a yes and a no. Since his treatment is applied directly to his lower legs, Lance will have to sacrifice treatment for his right leg, unfortunately. But he’s very close to remission, so after his leg is healed, it should only take a few more sessions before he’s cancer free.”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaay.”

“That’s wonderful,” Keith said breathily, the quick prick of tears welling in his eyes.

“Glad to be the bearer of good news.” Dr. Grace.

“Dr. Sexy?”

“Yes Lance?”

“Did you bring me that pudding?” asked Lance with a dopy look on his face.

Dr. Grace reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate pudding cup and small plastic spoon. “As promised,” he said as he handed it to him.

“Best doctor ever,” Lance whispered.

“He should be able to go home soon. We’re just waiting for his mom. She was elbows deep in a uterus last time we spoke. The baby was practically pulling her in,” he told them. They stared at him blankly, and he coughed. “Sorry, midwife humor. Let me know if you need anything.” He turned to leave, but Keith grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

“Thank you Dr. Grace.”

“It’s not a problem, Keith.” He left, leaving them to watch as Lance ate his pudding.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before the door opened again. Allura stepped in quietly with Shiro behind her. She gasped softly, and Shiro surveyed Lance with wide eyes.

“Principal Allura?”

“Who’s that?”

“Shiro?”

“Sorry we’re so late,” said Shiro. “I got your message and called your principal and we rushed right over.”

“You guys rode together?” asked Pidge.

“No. That’s irrelevant,” Allura stammered, clearly taken off guard. “Is Lance okay?”

“Hey pretty lady,” Lance greeted her, waving his spoon.

“Lance is fine. But your plan didn’t work, Principal,” said Hunk.

Allura sighed. “I know. I’m sorry, I feel like I let you all down.”

“It’s my fault. I should have expected this to happen.” Keith admitted, the guilt weighing him down on him like an anchor.

“I really thought the counseling would work. Mr. Keaton is the best at preventing problems.”

“Sendak probably told him everything he wanted to hear,” Keith thought bitterly.

“Well, he’s not getting away with it. I have a friend in law enforcement heading over to Sendak’s house right now,” said Shiro, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

The door slammed open, and everyone snapped their heads towards the sound. Esperanza McClain stood there, panting, in afterbirth-covered scrubs.

“Oh, my son!” she wailed as she pulled off her mask. “Are you okay baby? Does it hurt?” She pulled Lance into a hug, holding him against her chest.

“I’m okay mama, you’re crushing me,” he wheezed.

She turned to Allura with death in her eyes. “ _You.”_

“Mrs. McClain I can-”

“You promised me and my wife that our son would be safe!” She stomped over to Allura, and she had never been more afraid of a woman in all of her five foot glory than now.

“I know, and I thought the precautions I had in place were enough,” Allura rushed to say.

“Well they weren’t! I’m going to sue the school!”

“You can’t do that.”

Esperanza’s eyebrows furrowed dangerously. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me what I can’t do.”

Allura sighed. “No, I mean it won’t work. Sendak’s aunt is our town’s judge, and his uncle is head of the school board. They’ll never side with you. They’ll chalk it up as an accident. The cameras were already off for the day when it happened, so there’s no concrete evidence. Believe me, I checked.”

Esperanza’s face softened as realization dawned on her.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you removed Lance from my school. There’s a good online alternative that I’d be happy to help set you up wit-”

“Listen, when Lance was diagnosed at thirteen, he asked for one thing no matter how bad his condition got: to go to high school like any regular teenager. I can’t take that away from him, not unless he wants me to. It’s his last year, there’s so much he wants to see.”

Everyone looked at Lance, who was still smiling off of his morphine high.

“Mama, I’m going to stay,” he said with a steely determination.

“Then it’s settled. Lance stays at Arus High,” Allura echoed.

“What about that boy? He could hurt my son again.”

“We’re taking care of it. I have a friend in law enforcement headed over to Sendak’s house now to talk to him,” Shiro replied.

“I’m going to go over there myself, Mrs. McClain. I suspect Sendak’s home life isn’t very good, and that might be influencing his actions,” Allura added.

“That boy needs proper therapy, that’s for sure,” muttered Esperanza. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” she directed at Shiro.

“I’m Shiro, Keith’s brother… dad… uh…”

“He’s Keith’s current guardian,” offered Allura.

“Yeah, that works.” He held out his prosthetic hand for her to shake, and she took it without hesitation.

“You’re raising a fine young man, Shiro.”

Heat rose to Keith’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Mrs. McClain.”

“And you two!” she directed at Pidge and Hunk, walking over to them. “I heard how you set Lance leg at the school. The two of you should be doctors!”

“Thanks, Mrs. McClain,” said Pidge, shuffling awkwardly.

“It’s no big deal,” said Hunk.

“Lance is really blessed to have you all,” she smiled warmly. “I’m going to get his doctor so we can unhook him and take him home. Would you the three of you like to come over for dinner? It’s the least we could do.”

“Maybe another time. We have to get going,” said Hunk, and Pidge nodded.

“Keith?”

“I’ll come over later,” he said, gazing over at his boyfriend.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” She left the room to go get Dr. Grace for Lance, leaving the rest of them in silence.

“I should be going,” said Allura, turning to leave.

“Yeah, I should too,” Shiro agreed. “Keith, let me know when you go over to Lance’s okay?”

“Sure.”

Shiro ruffled his hair and followed Allura out of the hospital room. Keith looked over at Pidge and Hunk, who were standing off to the side,

“I’m so sorry,” Keith said finally, after a moment of tense silence.

“Come here.” Pidge gestured for him to come over to them, and Keith did, albeit hesitantly. They pulled him into a tight hug, and Keith immediately relaxed.

“None of this will ever be your fault,” Hunk reminded him gently.

All Keith could do was nod. He couldn’t predict what would come out of his mouth otherwise.

“Hey, do I get a hug?” asked Lance, holding out his arms.

They all looked at each other and giggled. They shuffled over to Lance, who pulled them into an awkward, but sweet, hug.

“I love you guys.”

“We know.”

 

Keith stopped by Lance’s house a few hours later, with a small package in his hand. He wanted to give him something comforting after what happened, and stopped at three different stores to find them.

“Hey Starboy.”

Lance laid out on the couch, one foot propped on the arm. He was watching cartoons but broke his focus away to smile at his boyfriend. “Hey, Sunshine.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Keith.

“Less loopy. Is that for me?” He pointed to the package in Keith’s hand.

“Only if you let me sit down.”

Lance sat up and Keith sat down in the spot where his head was, while Lance plopped his head back into Keith’s lap. He waggled his fingers and Keith handed him the cellophane package. “I got you these.”

“Glow in the dark stars?”

“Yeah, so it’s not as dark. They’re… calming,” said Keith sheepishly, realizing that it might have been the wrong choice.

“I love them. Thank you,” Lance told him, kissing his hand.

“You’re welcome,” Keith replied.

“You really like your stars and metaphors, huh?”

“You like the stars, and I wanted you to like me. Now it’s a habit.”

“You are precious. And that’s not the morphine talking.”

A pink twinge colored Keith’s cheeks reflexively.

Lance yawned. “Man, I’m so tired. I didn’t even do anything and I feel exhausted.”

“It’s your body telling you that you fucking suck,” Keith teased.

“You’re not wrong,” Lance laughed. “I think I’m gonna conk out. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Night Starboy.” Keith kissed his forehead.

“Good night, Sunshine.”

Lance closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, while Keith watched the cartoons on the TV, playing with Lance’s hair. Sure enough, Keith’s eyelids started to feel heavy, and he was soon drifting to sleep as well. Esperanza and Faith walked in to check on their son, and saw the two of them sleeping peacefully. They smiled at the sight, and Faith turned off the TV, while Esperanza dimmed the lights. Better to not disturb them.

 

They never slept so soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly hurt me to write. Leave a comment and junk. <3


	10. News That Maybe Be Disappointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of sorts.

So hi. I'm back without a chapter. Again. But there's a reason for it:

 

I've decided to rewrite this story. The entire story.

It's because I love this story so much that _I_   _know I can write it better_.

This is the first multichapter fic that i wrote for this fandom, and it was very rocky. I had no idea what I was doing. I took an old idea from another story I abandoned and tried to improve it with new characters.

It was okay. But then I started to hate it. I wanted to improve some more and there was no way I could do that if I continued. So I wrote new things.

I mean. The best thing to come out of this fic was the origin of people calling Lance  "Starboy". Yeah. That's how old this is.

But as I look back on how I tried to start over and improve my writing I've been wanting to come back to this. The start.

 

Because every story deserves an ending. And some people want to see it end. In a good way.

And that amazes me. That people still care. So I feel like I owe it to all of you.

The base of the story will stay the same: Lance will still have cancer. There will still be a bully. Keith will still call him Starboy.

 

And they'll fall in love. Just... slightly different.

 

I hate that you guys who cared so much will have to wait but... I promise it will be worth it.

Thank you for supporting me. I love you guys.

 

-Paris <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @ mr-mustache-penis.tumblr.com for more updates
> 
> i'm the eyebrow discourse girl ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ^-^
> 
> my tumblr is mr-mustache-penis.tumblr.com


End file.
